To have Lost, Lived and Loved
by Lovetwist98
Summary: Dimitri, left after the cabin, but he left Rose with a surprise. Now he s back again and how will he cope with the news? There will be Romitri love !
1. The Beginning

**So this is my first fanfic ever and í hope you guys like it. All reviews are welcomed so please read and let me know what you think.**

 **PS. I do not own the character´s except the ones I make up so all rights "Richelle Mead"**

 _ **Chapter 1, The Beginning**_

So, Dimitri left with Tasha after our night in the cabin and he left me alone, well not alone he left me with a part of him, two parts of him, he left me Pregnant. With TWINS.

* * *

 _Alexei Christian Ibraham (Belikov) Hathaway & Alyona Vasilissa Janine (Belikova) Hathaway_ are just graduating as guardians, I´m going and Lissa, (Sorry Queen Lissa) is also coming. The twins call her aunt Lissa because she´s been there since before they were born, she helped me out alot. Dimitri doesn´t know they exist but they know his name, they know i didn´t tell him and they don´t blame me for not telling him. They are the only ones who know who the father is, I never told anyone, not my parents or Lissa. No one knows but me and the kids. I´m surprised that no one has seen how much they look like Dimitri.

Me and the kids have a very good relationship they tell me everything and I tell them everything that´s just how we are. Alexei looks like Dimitri, not just looks but in behavior too he´s always so calm when there´s an argument. They have the same eyes, smile and body build.

Alyona looks like him too but she has my eyes, nose and body build and they both have my beautiful hair, she has my temper and attitude. (Yes I know I have an attitude, I mean it is the Hathaway temper) I love them to death but sometimes in some situations I can see a lot of Dimitri in them and…and it hurts, it hurts a lot.

* * *

 _Rose´s POV_

"Mom, aunt Lissa, uncle Christian, we´re here"

Alexei shouts when he sees us coming and looking around, then he pokes Alyona and the start walking towards us. Everyone is bowing too Lissa and saying

"my queen"

I just role my eyes and so do the twins we all just call her Lissa or aunt Lissa unless we are in a formal situation.

"Hi babies"

I say smiling and hug them

"Mom please"

Alexei whines but Alyona just smiles and hugs Lissa and Christian

"Are _anneanne_ _and_ _dede_ coming"

Alyona says and gives me another hug

"yes they should be here any minute"

and then we see baba´s car role up

"see right on time your anneanne and dede are never late".

"Hello Kiz…"

the old man says with a grin holding my mom by the waist,

"Hello Baba, how are you mom, you two look great"

Dad turns to mom and her a kiss on the cheek and she just lights up

"I see you two had a nice vacation"

they just grin at each other

"Anneanne, dede you made it"

Alyona shouts and hugs baba

"of course _torun,_ we wouldn't miss this for the world"

then we all hug it out and walk to the beautiful garden behind the school.

Christian and Lissa also have a kid who´s graduating a daughter, Isabella Rosemarie Dragomir Ozera who just happens to be Alexei´s girlfriend, that, to me is very sweet, Isabella was born a few months after the twins.

"Auntie Rose"

Isabella shouts and jumps me, I stager back a little

"Hi beautiful"

I see Lissa smirking

"Hi ,mom nice to see you.."

Lissa says in a sarcastic mocking voice, Isabella giggles

"Hi mom, Hi dad"

then she hugs them. We´re all talking and laughing, then suddenly Isabella turns too us

"umm hey dad, aunt Tasha called yesterday and she said she´s coming"

I froze, if Tasha is coming that means

…Dimitri.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Alyona asks me while wrapping her arms around me,

"of course sweetie why wouldn't I be"

I give a small smile, Alexei´s walking towards us and then he wraps his arms around us both and kisses my cheek.

"Christian"

we turn around to see Tasha then I see him.

"Mom are you going to be okay, we have to go get ready"

"what?, yes of course go I´ll see you later"

I say, with a smile then they run of.

"Rose how nice to see you"

Tasha says as she walks up behind me , I role my eyes and turn around

"Hello Tasha nice to see you too"

NOT (okay, I´m acting childish, but hey its Tasha, the woman who stole my Man (and my children´s father). I can´t see him,

"Are you here for Isabella ?"

I laugh a little

"yeah you could say that"

I turn around and look at my kids running and laughing with there friends, it makes me smile.

 _Alexei´s POV_

I hope mom´s alright. I´m so out of my head that I bump into someone

"Sorry"

I mutter

"no problem"

someone says with a thick Russian accent, I look up and see a tall dark haired man

"Belikov"

I say by accident outloud, he turns around and stares at me quite shocked

"yes"

"Alexei, you coming, hurry it´s about to start"

Alyona shouts as she runs to me down the hall.

"Roza"

Belikov whispers in shock,

"yeah coming"

I take one last look at him and then put a hand on my little sisters back and we walk to the garden.

 _Dimitri´s point of view_

What was that ? Who was that ? who were they ? I need to find Roza ! I know she´s here for Isabella. I need to talk to her… apologize for everything, I hope she forgives me

* * *

 ** _Anneanne - Grandmother on mothers side_**

 ** _Dede - Grandfather_**

 ** _Torun - Grandchild_**

 ** _\- ALL in Turkish_**

 **If you want me to continue please write a review at least five would me great :D**


	2. The Hathaway s

**Here is chapter two, my target is to get at least 10 chapters, let me know if you have any ideas :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2, The Hathaways**_

 _Rose´s POV_

"Thank you all for coming here today, to celebrate these amazing people and….."

Head mistress Kirova starts. I´m so proud of Alex and Ally and Isabella of course. Then Kirova starts reading names, she finishes the G´s and now

"Hathaway"

I look over to the twins who are laughing with there friends and then someone from the crowd shouts

"WHICH ONE"

and everyone start to laugh again, I give them one of Rose Hathaway famous glares, the head mistress looks mad

"both, if you´d please"

Alex and Ally stand up and then I see Lissa is standing up too, she whispers something to the head mistress who nods and steps back

"what´s going on "

I whisper to Christian who shrugs, Lissa gives them both a hug and kisses there cheek´s, I giggle a little, that is adorable. Something catches my eye and I see Dimitri staring from the twins to me and back again,

 _Here we go._

The seramony is over and we all start to get up

"Mom"

Alyona shouts and waves

"look at my mark, isn´t it great ?"

I smile

"yes it is honey, now we match"

we both laugh

" mom is it okay if I go eat with my friends ?"

she asks with a puppy dog face

"yes why wouldn´t it be, but tell your brother to come talk to me okay"

"will do bye, see you later" "bye".

"I´m so proud of you Kiz, and my _torun´s_ of course, they are so big"

 _Alyona´s POV_

Mmmm Pizza my favorite, I walk to the table and I stand next to Alex,

"Hey mom wants to talk to you"

"what why?"

he say´s stuffing his mouth, I punch him in the shoulder

"she just wants to talk to you, you know how she is and if Anneanne saw you stuffing that whole thing in your mouth she would kick your ass"

"well then it´s a good thing she can´t see me"

He grins and stuffs another slice in his mouth

"Exuse me, you are the Hathaway´s right"

we both look up it´s some guy who looks like Alexei

"who´s asking ?"

I say taking a bite out of my slice of pizza

"my name is Dimitri Belikov, i´m looking for a Rose Hathaway"

he says with his heavy accent

"why do you want to find our mom, Belikov"

he looks kind of shocked

"she´s your mother"

"Yes"

Alexei says chewing with a hint of anger in his voice

"That's personal, can you tell me where I can find her please"

Alex and I look at each other

"sure comrade, in the Garden with aunt Lissa"

I turn around and walk away, but I get a glimps at him he looks confused, Alex is right behind me then we find our friends and sit down to eat.

 _Rose´s POV_

I´m sitting at a table with Lissa, Christian, Tasha and my parents when I feel a hand on my shoulder

"Rose can I talk to you for a moment"

I look around everyone but Tasha is gaping looking from me to each other then Dimitri and then me again, I stand up

"Sure Comrade"

then we find an empty class room.

"what can I do for you comrade"

his mouth twitches a little

"I´ve missed you Roza"

I stop him

"don´t call me that"

I´m mad now

"how have you been ?"

 _really,_

"enough with the bullshit Dimitri what do you want, just tell me so I can leave"

he straightens up

"fine, you're a mother"

he says stating a fact

"yes, yes I am, why do you care?"

"well I haven´t heard from you in what 9-10 years"

"16 years and 11 months actually"

I say under my breath, SHIT ! I should not have said that, and at that moment something in his head lights up.

"There mine?"

he says in a deep dark voice and points at him self, what is he mad at me,

"THE´RE MINE ?"

he almost shouts at me

"DO NOT shout at me Dimitri Belikov"

I growl and point a finger at his chest

"Don't... Don´t shout at you, I..I"

he steps back, runs his hands through his hair and takes a few deep breaths

"why didn't you tell me ?"

"because It was non of your business"

he´s really mad now, HELL so am I

"NOT my business, I have kids GOD DAMN IT I have twins"

"HEY, you left me remember? not the other way around, so don't you dare blame me for this, 16 YEARS Dimitri 16, and not a single FUCKING word from you"

he´s stunned

"You should have told me I was a father"

I laugh a little

"yeah and said what, _hey just so you know I´m a total wreck because you left and yeah by the way I´m pregnant, with twins, I hope you have a nice life_ "

I say with a sarcastic mocking tone, then I just stare at him he´s speechless,

"Do they know?"

"Yes, they've known since they were 12"

he just looks at me

"You should have told me Rose, I had a right to know"

he says glaring at me

"NO Dimitri, when you left me for HER, you lost all your rights to everything concerning me and my life"

I shout from the top of my lungs

"Good bye Dimitri have a nice life"

and then I storm out

"At least let me meet them Rose"

he yells at me

"You already have"

I shout back.

 _Alexei´s POV_

We are sitting at our table when we hear shouting coming from the biology room,

"Alexei, is that mom?"

Alyona turns to me

"What?"

then I stand up and I see mom storming out, I look at Ally and she looks afraid

"Mom, Mom what´s wrong"

mom Is wiping away tears

"Nothing sweetheart, don´t worry about it"

"no mom stop, tell us"

"no this is not your problem I can handle it, go, go with your friends"

then she walks away, Alyona looks at me

"come here"

then I hug her,

"I hate it when mom cries Alexei"

"me too sis, me too"

and I kiss her forehead. Now everyone has turned back to there previous conversations, then I see Belikov open the door.

"Hey go find mom Ally I´ll be there in a bit, okay, go on"

she walks away and I walk towards Belikov

"I need to talk to you Belikov, NOW."

 _Dimitri´s POV_

I close the door, turn around and look at my Son, he´s just a little shorter than me, he has her hair.

"WHY was my mom crying?"

I just stare at him, he´s just like me I can´t really cope

"Belikov" "You can call me Dimitri"

I say sighing

"Alright Dimitri, why was my mother crying and why were you shouting at each other ?"

Alex is so calm, he does NOT get that from Rose

"I think you know why, don't you Alex"

I raise my eyebrows

"its Alexei actually"

that's Russian

"and…and your sister Ally?"

"Alyona"

Alexei stands so tall, he´s so proud so much confidence, just like Roza. I have to sit down,

"I love your Mother Alexei, I can´t lose her again, I...I can´t"

 _Rose´s POV_

I go to the bathroom to splash some water on my face, Shit, what am I going to do, just seeing him makes my knees buckle and when we fight I just want to grab his face and kiss him all over but he makes me so MAD, and It´s not just about me It´s about Alexei and Alyona, what will they think,

"uugghh why now, god damn it Dimitri"

I slam my fists on the sink

"SHIT" "MOM, you in here"

Alyona comes in

"mom"

she´s so worried

"Whats wrong honey?"

"What ?, no mom I´m fine It´s you I´m worried about"

"I´m fine, always am"

then I pull her into a hug

"I love you Alyona you know that right?"

"Yes mom of course I know"

she says putting her head on my shoulder

"both of you, no matter what, I love you guys"

I take a deep breath

"Now go be with your friends"

she lets me go, kisses my cheek and then she´s gone.

Rose get your self together, you are Rose Hathaway for god´s sake.

"Okay, I´m fine".

"Rosemarie Mazur – Hathaway"

"Yes dear Mother"

"I… Are you okay? Why are your eyes so red? Rose ?"

oh god

"Mom relax, I´m fine, What´s up?"

she looks upset

"well, no you know what, one the other hand let´s just go get something to eat okay, we´ll talk about this later"

then we walk to our table.

 **Like. Dislike ? :D**


	3. Second Round

_**There is a little Romitri scene !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3, Second round**_

We´re all back at court and the kids will be staying with me for a while.

"Mom this Pasta is great, It´s just like the pasta uncle Christian makes"

I look up from my plate and raise my eyebrow "What is it ? you never complement my cooking, ever !"

they look a little shy, that´s new

"Is it okay if we go to a party to night"

"were is it ?"

they both look at me and they talk at the exact same time like they sometimes do

"Aunt Lissa´s house, It´s Isabella´s Party"

they look at each other and we all laugh

"Sure, but if it´s late then I want you to stay at Lissa´s okay, she´ll understand"

"I was going to be at Isabella´s anyway…yy ?"

Alexei says and lowers his voice, I raise my eyebrows

"I know you two drink and I don't want you to be roaming around drunk in the middle of the night so just stay at Aunt Lissa´s"

they nod

"okay, sure thing mom"

they stand up, put the plates in the sink,

"I told you she would let us go"

"yeah yeah, you think you know everything don´t you smartass"

"Bite me Alex"

"Love you sis"

"Yeah sure, ow stop pushing me down the stairs"

they are behaving like when they were 5 It brings a smile to my face just thinking about it.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Their first day at school,_

" _Alex, Ally get down here or we´ll be late"_

 _"Mama, Ally hit me"_

 _Alex shouts from the stairs_

 _"I did not, stop liwing too mom Alex"_

 _"guys come on we don´t have time for this, aunt Lissa and Bella are waiting, come on hurry up"_

 _then I hear four tiny feet running down the hallway_

 _"stop pushing me Alex"_

 _"I´m not smartass"_

 _"mom Alex just called me a…a smartbutt"_

 _" I said smartass, Dumbass"_

 _"Ma !"_

 _"I wuw you sis"_

 _-End of flashback-_

I´m sitting on the couch watching tv when I hear them running down the stairs

"No running in this house"

"Sorry Mom, we´re going "

I stand up and walk to the front door

"have a good time, be safe, how are you getting there ?"

"aunt Lissa sent a car"

I smile, of course she did, then they walk out the door and into the shiny white Limo. She spoils them, all of them not just her own but that´s good they get everything they deserve and more.

I walk in to the kitchen and get a glass of white-wine, maybe I´ll take a bath and watch a good movie, only if Dimitri was here, I sigh, what? No I´m mad at him I shouldn´t be thinking about him, I´ll just go run my bath and watch some action flick. It´s been five minutes when I hear a knock, who could that be, I grab my glass of wine and open the door what I see makes me hold my breath "Dimitri" "Hi Roza, can I come in?"

"Sure, wine?"

Shit what is he doing here,

"Sure, why not"

he looks around, he´s impressed

"are they here?"

" umm no, they went to a party"

he takes of his duster and puts it on one of the chairs, he´s wearing jeans and a really tight t-shirt that shows of his chest muscles I have to take another sip of wine and then I refill my glass and take a deep breath my mouth is so dry, Dimitri is walking around the living room when he sees the shiny white bookcase with all his old west cowboy books

"you kept my books Roza"

he turns ar

ound and I see hope in his eyes,

"yes I did" then I take another sip,

"Roza, if I had known I wouldn't have left I would have stayed and taken care of you, All of you, I love you Roza I always have."

I walk to my brand new beautiful black piano, I play on it to calm me down, I put my glass down

"then why did you leave Dimitri?"

I can hear him walking to me

"I didn't think I was good enough for you and I wanted you to have the best in life, so I thought that if I left you would forget about me and have a better life with someone else who could make you happy"

his hands are on my waist now, he takes a deep breath,

"but the moment I saw you again I knew I was so… so wrong"

his hands are now under my shirt going upwards

"Dimitri.."

It´s getting really hard to breath, now he´s kissing my neck and ear then he suddenly spins me around, I gasp

"I need you Roza, I need you so much"

I can´t take this anymore I wrap my hands around his neck and they trail up to his beautiful brown hair.

 _Dimitri´s POV_

"I need you so much"

she wraps her arms around my neck and then I feel her fingers digging into my hair

"aahh, Roza"

she´s biting my lip ´hard´ then I feel her hands gripping my shoulders she is digging her hands in, I can´t take this anymore, I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me

"bedroom"

I say between rough kisses and bites

"up, left, third door"

she says and bites my ear lope, she´s tracing her nails down my back and I pull her harder to me, and finally we get to the bedroom, I slide her down my body and she drags my face down with her, she keeps biting my lip, she is so sexy how could I ever leave her. We stager to the bed, she pulls me down then she starts to take of my t-shirt, I can hear the need in her moans, she traces her fingers down my chest to my abs and to my jean sipper, I grab her hands

"you sure? "

she stops and looks at me

"I need you, NOW"

she moans into my mouth she pulls of my pants and then I flip her so she´s on top, I grab the 'V' on her shirt that´s way too low to be decent, I rip it in two, she gasps in surprise but I don't stop, I take her skinny jeans off and now she has on a black pair of lace panties and a matching see through lace bra

"god Roza it´s like you knew I was coming"

I breath

"A girl can hope"

she whispered in my ear and then sucked my ear lope Hard, and as quick as I could I took of her bra, my hands run to her waist and trail down to the sides of her panties, with a flick of the wrist I ripped them In pieces, they were now just a small piece of black lased fabric. The next I knew she had taken of my boxer-briefs and we were just one body like we were the first time, I didn't know where my body started or ended, we were one.

 _Rose´s POV_

"Dim…Dimitri"

I moan as his hands run down my body and he kissed me all over, his hands run over my sore breasts and nipples I can´t help but arch my back from the bed and grind my hips to his, he hisses between his teeth then he trails kisses down my body, he grabs my thigh´s and starts to kiss down my leg

"бог Роза , я скучаю по тебе так много"( god Roza,i miss you so much)

he whispers inside me,

"Я люблю , когда вы говорите мне русская"( I love when you talk Russian to me)

I moan loudly and grin, I feel my body lift of the bed, then with no warning his head shoots up from between my legs

"You speak Russian Roza"

he´s so surprised

"Ооо да ребенок"(ohh yes baby)

I say while grinning at him and at that moment I feel his tongue run up and down between my legs and his thumb is rubbing my clit like there is no tomorrow,

"I need to feel you in me, all of you Dimitri"

he slides up my body, grabs my ankle and puts my leg on his shoulder, this way it is so Fucking deep, then he fills me until he can´t go any further and he starts too thrust so deep

"harder"

it feels like hours of pure pleasure and extacy running through my body until I feel it all over

"Yes, Yes Yes….Almost..there"

he thrusts two times harder a couple of more times and it hits me like a wave, thrust two more times then he stiffens inside me and he lifts him self up on his elbows and breathes hot air on my neck, then he rolls of me, pulls me to his chest and runs his hands through my hair and we drift off to sleep

 _Dimitris´s POV_

"Roza, are you a sleep ?"

no answer I smile and look at her in my arm´s, how the hell could I ever leave her for Tasha, Tasha off all people, Rose is so perfect and I knew it. She is so strong and she raised her- _Our_ \- kids so well, I love her so much, and I love the twins to already after such a short time.

Alexei looks like me and his name _Alexei - defender of man_ , speaks volumes and _Alyona – Light_ , like her mother she´s a minnie Rose. I smile thinking of two Roza´s In the world

" You know I can hear you thinking, Comrade"

she sighs and snuggles into my chest after so many years, I grin at her and then roll so I´m on top of her, she still has her eyes closed but a smile on her face, I start kissing her on her neck, jaw, her bare breasts and she moans

"Второй раунд" (round two)

I whisper in her ear and a high pitched moan comes from her while she bites her lower lip then she dugs her nails into my back

"aahh, Roza"

I hiss into her mouth. Right at the moment when she put her legs around my waist the door opens in a hurry and Alyona opens the door

"Mom, O MY GOD, MOM Ewww,"

she says in horror and Rose pushes me of her in a quick motion then she sits up

"o my god, our daughter is going to need theraphy"

she says putting her face in her hands, she´s so red I laugh and start kissing her shoulder and dragging the covers of her, she pushes me back and hit´s me on the chest so I fall back on the pillow laughing

"this is not funny Dimitri "

she laugh-yells at me, stands up and throws a pillow at my head I block it with my arm, she puts on my t-shirt and boxers and runs out the door. This is going to be a hell of a morning, I smile thinking about the conversation we are going to have with _Our_ daughter, she said OUR daughter, I chuckle

"This is going to be fun"

I jump out of bed, pull on my jeans and walk out the bedroom door still smiling like a fool.

 **I tried a little Lemon scene here, let me know how it worked out Please :D**


	4. Dinner with the queen

_**Chapter 4, Dinner with the Queen**_

 ** _I would like to apologize for any grammar errors, English is not my first language but i will try to keep them to a minimum, so bare with me :D_**

 ** _Alexei´s POV_**

"What is it Ally, What´s wrong?" she says nothing, just shakes her head and walks past me,

"Ally, come on, what is it?" I continue to ask her as we walk down the stairs

"I… I just saw Mom and… and ´DAD´ have... Have SEX" I just stare at her.

"What?" my head hurts, and not from all the shots I had last night.

My sister is sitting on the couch when mom walks in dressed in a T-shirt and black boxer-briefs, they're his, this is getting very uncomfortable. I look over to my sister who is desperately trying to avoid mom´s eyes. Well, Ally is going to need help in the future.

"Ally, honey, I´m so sorry you saw that I didn´t know you would be home so soon and I…"

"Mom please STOP, I´m going to be sick" Ally cries from the couch with hugging her knees to her chest

Then we see Belikov walk down the stairs, and the only Fucking thing the man has on are his jeans, come on man put on a shirt for crying out loud. He looks pleased with himself when he sees my expression, I don't like it. He wraps an arm around mom´s waist and kisses her on the forehead, I glare at him

"How long has this been going on?" I grit through my teeth and cross my arms, they are both speechless

"Well?" They look at each other, but not a word, I can´t take this right now I have to get out of here

"I´m going to the gym"

"I´m coming with you" Ally shouts as she sprint´s from the couch, grabs her jacket and she´s out the door

"Shit, I´m going to be late" mom suddenly says "We WILL talk about this later" then she rushes from the Living room and then she´s gone, and It´s just me and my 'father' standing there staring each other down, he seems to be enjoying this a little too much for my taste,

"Well, this is… uhumm… Not what I thought our first normal conversation would be like" Dimitri clears his throat with a little awkward laugh.

"Yeah, you don´t say, I can´t deal with this right now, I have to go" then I rush past him "Alexei" I hear him say behind me, but I don't care.

 _-Shopping with Lissa_

 _ **Rose´s POV**_

"Alyona, saw you?" Lissa is horrified, but laughing at the same time,

"Stop laughing Liss, they hate me and they hate Dimitri even more I don't know what I should do"

She has a strange look on her face "Rose…"

"Yes, Liss" she loops her arm with mine

"I think you should all come to dinner, and I mean all of you even your mom and dad, Christian is going to cook and we can all get to know each other again"

"Liss, I don't…."

"Rose I won´t take no for an answer, dinner is at seven" she smirks and hugs me

"Now let's go see if Victoria Secret has a new collection of lingerie"

She drags me forward, I can´t help but giggle at her impulsiveness, I stager behind her into the store. Lissa bought some ocean-green see-through little dress and a matching little thong, I have to say for a 33 year old mother she looks pretty damn hot, her boobs look amazing. Lissa made me buy a red corset wich is open from the bellybutton to my cleavage and held together with thin shiny black laces on the front and the back, she also made me buy a very, very thin black thong and black diamond stilettos. This will be fun.

 _-Dinner with the queen_

"Okay I know you guys don't want to talk to me right now, but will you please behave at dinner and DO NOT tell your dede or anneanne about anything whatsoever, lets just have a nice quiet dinner and enjoy our evening, Okay ?"

"Fine, whatever"

I knock and Christian opens the door and I snort at his pink little apron

"Nice apron sparky, it looks great on you"

I hear the twins chuckle behind me, then Christian actually looks at me. I´m wearing a tight cherry red dress that hugs my body from my chest to mid-thigh, It has thin straps and it´s open on the back. My hair is in loose curls that fall loosely on my breasts, the way Dimitri likes it, I have soft smoky makeup, my diamond studs, my new stilettos and blood red lipstick.

"Rose you look…great, you didn´t have to dress like that for me" he smirks

"Shut up Fireboy" I punch him in the shoulder and walk in.

Lissa´s house is Huge, there is a huge living room and a massive kitchen, Christian loves it, the bedrooms are in the second and third floor. The twins have had one room each since Lissa got the house, we spent a lot of time together when we were both pregnant and when the kids were born, I lived with them for a while or until I got my own house, It takes about 15 minutes to walk from my house to hers, Isabella´s room is on the third floor alongside her closet and make up room, (Every girls dream btw), Lissa and Christian sleep on the second floor, it´s a house fit for a queen (get it).

We walk into the living room to see that as usual we are the last to arrive, I look at as being fashionably late, It takes time to look this good. By the expression on my mother´s face, she does not like my outfit, Baba just smiles, Lissa is holding a bottle of champagne when she walks up to me and gives me a big Lissa hug

"You look Amazing Rose, nice shoes" she winks, and I just roll my eyes, and then I spot Dimitri and Tasha

"Wow Rose you look fabulous, and those shoes"

"Thanks Tasha, You're not so bad yourself"

" Rose…"

"Dimitri"

This is going to be an awkward dinner, I´m pretty sure they have all figured out who Dimitri really is, you would have to be stupid not to, and yet I don't think Tasha is getting it, my dad clearly has because his eyes don't leave Dimitri for a second even when he walks over to hug me and the kids or even when he takes a sip out of his glass. This could be dangerous, even deadly.

Christian tells us to take our seats, mom and dad are at one end of the table, me and Dimitri at the other, Tasha is next to Dimitri then Lissa, and Christian. Isabella is next to me, then Alexei and then Alyona. Christian made Lasagna, Salad and garlic bread, I love Christians cooking, but do not tell him I said that, he will never let it go.

The atmosphere is very tense and everyone is feeling it except Tasha who has been talking nonstop for the past ten minutes. Then suddenly I feel Dimitri´s hand on my thigh, I think he´s reassuring me, but his hand starts to move up to the hem of my dress, I take a deep breath and take another bite to stifle a moan, his hand runs under my dress to my pantie line and then he starts rubbing, he´s smirking, looking at his plate. I look over to my dad who is silently asking me what´s going on, when Alexei suddenly interrupts Tasha

"So Dimitri" we all look at him

"What are your intentions with my mother, Other than sexual of course, we both know you´ve already covered that" he says in a very calm voice and he smirks at Dimitri.

Dad´s fork stops in midair, mom´s fists are white, both Lissa and Christian almost choke on their food, Tasha spits water out of her mouth, a little squeal comes from Isabella and the twins just keep on chewing their food staring at Dimitri with their angel faces on .

"ALEXEI" I hiss at him

"What? it´s a simple question, I´m aloud to ask my FATHER a question aren´t I ?"

"Fa…. Father" Tasha says, staring from me to Dimitri and me again

Took you long enough, I roll my eyes.

"You are their father" Tasha looks from him to my twins who both look bored with raised eyebrows that say ´ _really lady are you that slow´_

"Yes, they are mine" Dimitri replies in a calm, steady voice with a hint of humor, his son is clearly amusing him.

"And to answer your question Alexei, my intentions with your mother are not really up for discussion at the queen´s dinner table"

"I don´t think the queen minds, do you dear?" My dad looks at Lissa with his signature smile, she just shakes her head

"Baba, Please can we not do this"

"hussh dear kiz, Bab´s talking"

"Rosemarie, your father has a point, tell us Dimitri, what are your intentions with our daughter?"

My mom glares at him with the Hathaway glare, Dimitri clears his throat

"Well, Mrs. Mazur, I was thinking about talking to the queen about getting a job at court, so I can be closer to Rose, Alexei and Alyona"

Now the twins have stopped chewing and look at each other and then at me

"You are?" I ask him shocked

"I just got you back, and I just met my children you don't think I´ll leave you again"

he gives me one of his smoldering smiles, I feel myself blush and I have to look away from him, is hand is still under my dress and from the look of thinks he isn´t going to remove it.

Dad clears his throat "You can be on my guardian detail if the queen allows" he nods to Lissa

"DAD" I growl at him

"I think that would be a great idea, don´t you Lissa dear" My mom says

I look at Lissa, who is clearly confused by this situation, I talk to her through our bond, she can hear me now, we´re not sure why but it's very helpful at times like these,

" _Lissa don´t you dare, I swear to god, dad is going to kill him if he gets five minutes alone with him, please don't I´m begging you"_

" _Rose, I think this would be a good Idea, Dimitri is going to stay here, the kids will get to know him better and So will you, this is a good thing, you´ll see"_

"I think that´s a great idea" Lissa says exited

I put my head in my hands and groan, I hate her sometimes.

"So you´re staying here?" Alyona jumps in shocked and excited, Dimitri looks up at her

"Yes, if that´s okay with you two, and…and your mother of course"

Alyona looks at her brother and then they look at me, Ally smiles, Alex straightens up and then he nods at us

"I´m so confused" Isabella whispers, Alexei smiles at her, takes her hand and kisses it

"What don´t you understand sweetie" Alexei says in a loving voice, he is just like his father.

"So if Aunt Rose is your mom, and Guardian Belikov is your father."

She stops for a minute, then her eyes open wide and she gasps

"You were her teacher, and you…. you, oh my god, how old are you?" she looks at Dimitri who has on a sexy smile and looks at me embarrassed, "Too Old "he chuckles and kisses my cheek.

So Dimitri is going to be my father's guardian and if Dimitri´s lucky he will only have minor injuries, he´s going to be living at court, the twins are warming up to him, my mother not so much, how the HELL is this not going to end up in a disaster, this is going to be the best and worst year of my life so far. Tonight the kids are staying at Lissa´s because Dimitri and I have to ´Talk´, I´m pretty sure they saw through that, but hey, I just bought new Victoria Secret lingerie and tonight I´m going to put them to good use, If you know what I mean.

 _ **Next chapter - more Romitri Love :D**_

 _ **Dede is Turkish for Grandfather**_

 _ **Anneanne is Turkish for grandmother - mother´s side**_

 _ **I hope you like this chapter and feel free to leave a review :D**_


	5. Phone call from Baia

_**I just finished my FINALS So yheey me :D Here´s chapter 5, this is all a Romitri chapter - Lemon :D**_

 ** _Embrace uncertainty._**

 ** _Some of the most beautiful chapters in_**

 ** _Our lives won´t have a title_**

 ** _Until much later._**

 ** _-Bob Goff_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5, Phone call from Baia**_

 ** _Rose´s POV_**

Walking home from Lissa´s house, because you don´t drink and drive, and I had a lot to drink after Alexei´s little outburst towards his father. The kids will bring the car home tomorrow since Dimitri and I have to ´TALK´ under four eyes.

"That was interesting, our son clearly inherited your sense of humor" Dimitri says with a smirk, I punch him in the chest

"Ha. Ha. Very Funny, comrade" he chuckles and looks at me

"You´re cold" he says with a furrowed brow, shrugs off his Duster and drapes it around my shoulders and takes my hand.

"Such a gentleman"I smile and then…

I stumble, almost face planting on the ground, but when I´m half way down I feel strong arms wrap around me and pull me up to his chest. I look straight into his eyes, I can feel his body heat from underneath his shirt, I can hear his heartbeat, it´s beating just as fast as mine. I have to take a deep breath and I think he´s taking one too. I clear my throat and look away from his eyes.

 _Rose stop it you´re blushing, you´re not seventeen anymore. Oh, who am I kidding, I can´t stop, I´ve missed him so much._

"Thanks," I say and straighten out my dress and take of my shoes

"These heels are new, a bit higher than I usually wear"

He just looks at me with that beautiful, sexy and knee-buckling smile. I feel like I´m melting, but I straighten up and grab a hold of my shoes in my left hand and Dimitri takes the right, his thumb is making little circles on the back of my hand still smiling. When we get to the door I hand my shoes over to Dimitri who takes them, I have to dig through my purse to find those damn keys, took me long enough. I open the door and we walk in, he puts my shoes on the floor and then he takes his shoes off, we walk into the living room where I shrug off his duster

"Thank you"

"You don't need to thank me Roza, It´s my pleasure" I smile

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" he looks at me

"Are you staying?" I can´t look at his face, he´s about to say something but I cut him off

"I need to know that you´re not going to wake up tomorrow and feel differently. Because I can´t take another heart break… I can´t, I died for you one time Dimitri, I won´t do it again"

At that moment he stops and I feel his hand on my chin, pushing it upward lightly, I stare right into his eyes, there is so much pain and regret when he says

"Roza, I can´t undo what I did, but I will make it up to you, and the kids, I promise, I´m so sorry for leaving you, I didn´t mean to hurt you….I didn´t mean to ruin everything…I´m so sorry"

At that moment it hit me, you can always say sorry. But the real apology is when you hear the sadness in their voice and see the look in their eyes. And you realize that they are hurting just as much as you are. I could see and hear that in Dimitri´s Eyes and voice.

"You Promise?" I whisper with my eyes closed

"I Promise" he replies and kisses me

"You mind if I stay here tonight?" he says in a hopeful tone, I laugh a little

"Was there another option?" he chuckles and kisses my forehead

"I wasn't sure" his hands are now on both sides of my face and he just looks at me, so lovingly, then he whispers

"I´m going to get a book and meet you upstairs Okay"

"Yeah"

then he walks to the book shelves and put his finger on each and every book searching for the perfect one. I turn around, pick up my stilettos and walk up the stairs to the bedroom and go straight into the linking bathroom, where I find my new lingerie, the red corset open from the belly button to my cleavage (which got bigger since the kids were born), it is held together by the thin shiny black laces on the front and the back. I put on the tiny black thong and my diamond stilettos. I look in the mirror and fix my hair and makeup.

"Roza, are you Okay in there?" I hear Dimitri ask from the other side of the door

"Yes, I´ll be out in a minute"

Prepare yourself, Comrade, here I come. I take one last look in the mirror and grin, then I open the door, put one hand on my hip and the other on the door frame. The room is dark, the only lighting comes from Dimitri´s reading light. He´s laying on top of the bed covers, he has one hand behind his head and the other one holding the book, he´s only wearing his boxer-briefs so I can see all of his bare chest and his toned muscular legs.

Dimitri quickly looks up from the book and does a double take, his mouth is open and he doesn´t blink, then I hear him swear under his breath in Russian. That brings an even bigger smile to my face

"You like?"

I ask him in a flirtatious voice shimmying down the door frame, he takes a deep breath and swallows. Dimitri puts his book down on the night stand not taking his eyes off me. I start walking slowly over to him and when I´m a few steps away he stands up and looks down at me, he looks straight into my eyes, then his hands are on my body running up and down my hips, he takes my hands and laces our fingers together and puts them over our heads, then he takes my hands and puts them around his neck while he looks me all over, he steps back a little and twirls me around to get a better look. I hear a sound coming from him, It sounds like a low growl, I smile and turn back to him, he looks down my cleavage and a low appreciative hum escapes him, he looks into my eyes and then he tugs on the laces and the corset falls apart, he smirks and groans then traces his hands on the outlines of my body and whispers into my ear

"So beautiful"

* * *

 _ **-Lemon begins for real not for the sensitive -**_

He kisses my ear, holding my jaw, then he traces his teeth on my jawline. I moan throwing my head back, he puts a hand under my thigh and I wrap my leg around his waist, he trails kisses and bites from my neck down my cleavage to my belly button and now he´s on his knees grabbing my ass and kissing my thighs. A loud moan escapes my mouth and I feel him smile. He continues kissing my thighs until his hand go to my thong where he grabs it from both sides and it gone, just like that, he starts kissing and sucking between my legs. I twist my fingers in his hair and pull him closer to me, a few minutes later my body starts to stiffen, I grip his hair tighter, squeeze my eyes together and scream his name from the top of my lungs. He stands up pulling away, I´m still breathing heavily when he kisses me and wraps his arms around me, I breath in his sent and start kissing him all over his neck and chest, running my hands down to his abs they go lower and lower and lower until they reach the perfect destination, I grin

"Your turn"

He´s about to say something, but I slide his underwear down and grab him, he closes his eyes and leans forward, I squeeze him and put him into my mouth he grinds his teeth together and releases a low hiss that sounds like my name, I keep going for a few more minutes until I feel him grip my hair and dig his fingers in it, I bare my teeth around his ´BIG´general, he groans, I taste him and quickly swallow, he´s done. He takes a deep breath and grabs my shoulders, throws me on the bed and lies on top of me leaning on his elbows and kisses me deeply, then he props himself between my legs, grabs my thigh and puts my leg on his shoulder, and then he enters me. Oh, so deep.

"Yes… O GOD"

I scream into thin air, arching of the bed closer to him, and he pounds harder and harder and harder, he´s growling in my ear and then it hits me again, and again I can´t stop myself from Screaming his name, he keeps going for a few more seconds, then he puts is head on my chest, I start stroking his hair while we both catch our breath. Then we drift off to sleep.

 _ **-Lemon Over :D-**_

* * *

 ** _Dimitri´s POV_**

It´s so hot in here, our hair is clinging to our bodies with sweat. I´m so hot, but I don´t want her to move away from me she´s so…

Shit what the hell is that noise? I take my arm slowly from underneath Roza and pick up my phone I don´t even look at the number, it´s four in the morning, who could be calling me right now

"Belikov" I whisper, not wanting to wake Roza,

"DIMITRI BELIKOV, is there something you want to tell me?" I hear someone shout at the other end of the line

SHIT! It´s my mother

"Hang on,"

I slowly stand up and Roza mumbles something in her sleep, it makes me smile, she´s so beautiful and quiet. I put on my underwear, walk out the room and close the door behind me.

"Hello Mama, how are you?" I say in Russian

"Don't you use that angel voice with me boy, I just heard from Albina that you are a father, please tell me that it´s not with that Tasha woman"

What how does Albina know ?

"Ma, I…" she cuts me off

" No, Never mind, I don't care who the mother is, why didn´t you tell me I had more grandchildren, I can´t believe you didn´t tell me you had children and two of them. What is the matter with you boy?"

"Mama, would you please calm down, yes I am a father, no it´s not with Tasha. It´s Rose, remember I told you about her a few years ago. I just found out myself a few days ago, I was going to call you but…" She cuts me off again

"Don´t BUT me, I found out from a neighbor, how do you think that makes me feel Dimitri, you should have told me when you found out"

"Yes, I should have, I´m sorry"

I can hear her take a breath to calm down

"Alright, now tell me about them" I smile again

"They are amazing Ma, I have twins a son and a daughter, Alexei and Alyona, they´re sixteen and they are ... they are Perfect Mama" I smile just thinking about them

"Twins, oh my, Dimitri?" mom is surprised and excited

"Yes, Mama, Twins"

"When can I meet them?" I hear sadness and hopefulness in her voice

"Well mama, I´ll have to talk to them and Rose, it´s their choice and I won´t force them to do anything, It´s entirely up to them. But I will talk to them and let you know, Alright?"

"Of course, I understand. Call me as soon as you know. I love you dear" I know she´s smiling

"Love you to Ma, tell the family I say Hi"

"I will"

Then there´s just silence

"Everything okay, comrade?"

I turn around and see Roza standing in the doorway, looking worried. I smile at her

"Everything´s fine, come on lets go back to bed" I grab her and she giggles then I carry her up the stairs bridal style.

* * *

 _ **Hope you like it, was the Lemon scene too much? I was thinking about a trip to Baia? Let me know via review :D**_

 _ **Next chapter is going to be about the relationship between the twins and Dimitri :D**_

 _ **Thank you in advance :D**_


	6. Gym session with dad

_**I would like to think you guys for following this story, It means a lot and I really appreciate it, So thank you :D**_

* * *

 _ **This chapter is all about Dimitri and the twins bonding in different ways. I warn you this will be dramatic, and there are a lot of emotions are flying. I really hope you like it :D**_

 _ **The secret of change is to focus**_

 _ **All of your energy**_

 _ **Not on fighting the old,**_

 _ **but on building the new**_

 _ **\- Socrates**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6, Gym session with Dad**

 _Alexei´s POV_

Waking up next to Isabella in the morning is the best thing in the world. I love lying next to her and watch her sleep, not in the pervy way but the adoring boyfriend way.

I look at my phone, what time is it? it´s only seven, why the hell am I awake this early.

I slowly stand up and put my clothes on. I walk over to Isabella´s desk and find a piece of paper and i write a note

 _´Went to the gym, I´ll call you later_

 _Love You_

 _Alex ´_

Then I walk out the door and head to the gym.

10 minutes later I´m in the locker room, I quickly put on a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and my new running shoes. I put everything except my water bottle and towel into the locker and walk to the main gym. When I´m almost inside I hear loud grunts and quick breaths, i turn around the corner and see my father, who is punching and kicking a punching bag like there is no tomorrow.

I have to admit that for a thirty something year old guy, he looks pretty good. Lets just say that if I look like that when I am thirty something I wouldn´t be disappointed. By the look of things I will most likely look like him in the Future, Hell i look like him now. Just the younger version. It´s actually kind of freaky how alike we are, I didn´t think i looked that much like him until I meet him. If you would see us standing side by side, it´s´clear that we are father and son.

I clear my throat, he turns around and the corner off his mouth twitch a little, then he says

"Good morning"

"Morning, kind of early to be working out Isn´t it ?" I say in flat voice, he smiles

"It is, but that doesn´t seem to stop you eather" he raises his brow

"I couldn´t sleep. You?"

"Same, my mind won´t rest since I saw your mother again, but in a good way"

he smiles to himself. I narrow my eyes and he chuckles, he seems to understand what I´m thinking

"Don´t worry, not in that way. not all the time at least"

He smirks, I keep my eyes narrowed but i start running back and forth to warm up. After a couple of minutes I pick up a pair of boxing gloves and punching mitts and walk towards him

"Do you mind?" I ask him handing him the punching mitts

He looks from me to the punching mitts, he takes them and puts them on while I put on the boxing gloves. We get into the correct stand and I start throwing punches

Okay it´s now or never

"Why did you leave my mom?" he stiffens a bit, but i continue

"She always changes the subject when we ask her that question" i don´t look at him, I just focus on my punching when he says

"I was offered a Job to work for Tasha, which i accepted. I didn´t know your mother was pregnant with you and your sister. If I had known i wouldn´t have left her" he has a guilt in his voice

"I know that. And she knew that, and that´s why she didn´t tell you. She wasn´t going to force you to stay because of us" I say grunting

He isn´t saying anything

"Why did you take that Job?"

"I wanted to give your mother a better chance. I thought i wasn´t good enough for her and that there was someone else who could make her happier than I ever could"

"Thats bullshit and you know it" I stop punching and stare at him

"Excuse me?" he looks confused

"That´s just an excuse you tell yourself because you feel guilty for leaving a pregnant teenager to be with another woman" I throw a punch at his face but he blocks it. Damn he´s fast. I keep throwing punches at his face and yell at him

"YOU LEFT HER PREGNANT AND ALONE. AFTER YOU BROKE HER HEART INTO A MILLION PIECES TO BE WITH ANOTHER FUCKING WOMAN. HOW COULD MY MOM EVER FORGIVE YOU FOR DOING THAT TO HER. YOU GUTLESS BASTARD "

He blocks every single punch I throw and somehow he has managed to take of the punching mitts. He isn´t trying to stop me which just makes me even angrier and I just keep punching and shouting

"SHE DID EVERYTHING BY HERSELF. EVEN WHEN SHE WAS DYING INSIDE, SOMETIMES JUST FROM LOOKING AT US, BECAUSE WE LOOK JUST LIKE YOU. SHE RAISED US BY HERSELF AND SHE NEVER TALKED BAD ABOUT YOU, SHE ALWAYS MADE YOU LOOK LIKE A HERO."

He is still blocking my fucking punches, so I start kicking and he still doesn´t fight back, It feels like my head is exploding

"BUT YOU KNOW WHAT IS THE WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD. THE WORST GOD DAMN FEELING IS HEARING MY MOTHER CRY HERSELF TO SLEEP FOR SO MANY YEARS AND THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO ABOUT IT"

I´m so mad but I have started to sob I can feel the tears appearing in my eyes, it getting harder to breathe but I can´t stop punching and kicking him, for everything he has done to my mom.

"SHE LOVED YOU AND YOU USED HER, BROKE HER AND THEN YOU LEFT HER…. YOU LEFT HER"

I have stopped punching him by now and I just yell at him from two steps away

"HOW COULD YOU?...HOW COULD YOU?. ANSWER ME"

I´m just pushing him and pushing him, the tears are streaming down my face and I punch him one more time before I feel him grab my shoulders and then he hugs me. I try to push him away put after a few seconds off struggling I stop and just sob into his arm

"How could you?...She trusted you"

 _Dimitri´s POV_

I am standing in the middle of the court gym with my ´Son' sobbing in my arms and at that moment I realise that I haven´t only broken my Roza, I have broken my Son. Watching him break down in front off me and sobbing like the little boy he was when he needed his father the most. I realise that he has had to stay strong for his mother and his sister all these years. This is breaking my heart and the guilt is growing darker and darker

"I am so sorry Alex, I never should have left her, I never should have left you. I am So sorry Alexei. There is nothing I can do to make it up to you, any of you. but from now on i will do everything I can to make us a family, but only if that is what you and your sister want, I won´t force you to like me or even tolerate me. But I promise you I will do everything I can to make up for those years"

Alexei has calmed down, he sucks up his nose, steps back and runs his hand over his eyes and then he says

"Just promise me one thing"

"Anything"

"Don´t break her heart, she can´t go through that again"

"Alright"

"No I need you to promise me, As my FATHER that you will never do that to her again"

he stresses the word father and just stares at me with bloodshot eyes sniffing, but keeping his head held high and his chest up trying to stay strong

"I promise"

Alexei runs a hand through his thick brown shoulder length hair and takes a deep breath. He grabs his towel and water bottle, looks at me with frozen eyes and simply says

"Okay"

And walks out.

I crouch on my knees, put my hands on my head and breath. How could I be so stupid? How could I leave her? Is Alex right is my answer total bullshit? I knew there was something wrong when I left with Tasha I could feel it, but I didn´t do anything about it. When Isabella was born Christian sent Tasha pictures, in a couple of them I could see Rose, she looked so tired and she looked broken and happy at the same time. I knew I had broken her but I always believed she would heal and end up with someone like Adrian, but he left a few weeks after I left, too be with his aunt at court and then he traveled the world. I was so, so wrong I never should have left her.

I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths, when I hear a surprised and excited voice in front of me say

"Hi"

I look up and she Ally´s smiling face staring down at me, I give her a smile and stand up

"Are you okay?" she is so concerned about me, just like Rose always was, and is.

"Yes, I´m fine how are you?" I smile and she furrows her brows

"Don´t do that"

"Do what?" I cross my arms and stand up

"Lie" she says angrily and looks up at me, she´s a little bit taller than Rose but not much.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom and Alexei have been doing that for years, saying they´re fine when they are clearly not. So please don´t lie to me, I want to know what´s wrong"

I chuckle at her bluntness

"What? why are you laughing at me?" she isn´t angry she is confused and amused

"Nothing,You have your mother´s atittude that´s all" I smile down at her, and she giggles.

"Would you run with me?"

"Of course" I smile at her again and we start running. after a few seconds I look over at her

"Do you want me to call you Ally or Alyona?" she looks up at me and smiles

"Whatever you want" she looks ahead and then at me again

"Should I call you Dimitri or…. or is dad okay?, if you don´t want me to call you dad I unders…."

I cut her off

"You can call me Dad or Dimitri, whatever makes you comfortable" I smile at her

"Dad...I like that" her face almost splits in two because of the huge grin on her face

"I like that too"

A half a lap later I decide to ask her about Alex

"Ally, Has your brother ever….umm... has he ever just broken down" she looks at me

"What do you mean?"

"Has he ever been so mad or sad that he starts too… umm... cry?"

maybe I shouldn´t be asking her this

"Oh you mean total breakdowns, yeah they have happened three times that I know off. He tries to be strong for me and mom but I can sometimes hear him cry. I´m not supposed to know that he cries. He always thinks he has to be this strong confident man that isn´t supposed to show that he has feelings, the only time he shows any feeling is when it comes to me, mom, Isabella, aunt Lissa or uncle Christian. He doesn´t show a lot of feelings in public he always has this strong guardian mask on and he always stays calm"

She stops and thinks for a minute

"I think he´s just over his head. but DONT tell him I told you all of that, he´ll kill me" I smile at her

"I won´t, I promise"

We take a few more laps and have a normal ´father - daughter´ conversation, then she picks up her stuff and looks at me again with a huge smile on her face

"Thanks for the run DAD"

"Any time Kiddo"

I think she´s going to walk away but she drops her stuff again with a loud thud and wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me I wrap my arms around my daughter and I feel so happy and proud

"I mean it, thank you dad. Thank you for staying"

she doesn´t let go and neither do I, we stay like this for a few minutes then we let go. I put my hand on her cheek and the words just fall out

"I love you kiddo"

I see a few tears in her eyes

"I love you too, Dad" and then she walks away.

This has been a very imotional morning and it´s only 10´o clock. I have now seen Alexei at his weakest point and i have seen the hurt I have brought all of them. It´s going to take a little more time for Alexei to warm up to me, but Alyona has now for the first time called me Dad. Dad I loved every moment she used that word. I have made two Promises to both of my children and I will make up for the lost years and the hurt I have caused. Today Is the first time i truly see the two miracles Roza and I have brought into the world. I have never been prouder.

 _Alexei and Allyona are my biggest achievement._

* * *

 **What did you think about showing Alexei´s vulnerability? Let me know via review :D**


	7. Birthday Ball

_**There is not much going on in this chapter but it is important :D**_

 ** _Thank you to all those who are following this story, I will continue until you tell me to stop or run out of ideas ;)_ **

_Sometimes_

 _There is no next time,_

 _No timeouts,_

 _And no second chances._

 _Sometimes it´s_

 _Now or Never._

* * *

 **Chapter 7, Birthday Ball**

 _Rose´s POV_

When I woke up at 9 Dimitri was gone, he probably went to the gym, So I decide to take a quick shower and get dressed, skinny jeans, tank-top, slippers and my black hoodie. When I get to the kitchen I see Alex going through the freezer

"Alex, Honey, what are you looking for?" He looks up and I see his bloodshot eyes, I gasp

"Frozen Bananas you know where they are?"

He says in a calm voice and ignores my gasping

"What happened?, what´s wrong? You have been crying"

I rush to him and put my hands on the sides of his face

"Nothing´s wrong mom. I wasn´t crying, I´m just tired. Mom bananas?"

He takes my hands off his face, and turns back to the freezer. I wrap my hoddie tighter around myself and cross my arms

"Bottom shelf, in the back where you put them"

He finds them and throws them in the blender along with some yogurt, blueberries and strawberries

"Alex, What hap…."

He pushes the button on the blender cutting me off, I narrow my eyes. He shuts it off and opens the lid a little

"Alex, Tell me what hap….."

He turns it on again, cutting me off again. That is just disrespectful. i walk over to him, glare at him with the Hathaway stare and lean on the table. He turns that damn blender off, I can see that he´s trying to avoid my eyes, after all these years I can stare for up to five minutes without blinking, I finally see him look at me

"That was rude, don´t ever do that again"

He looks guilty

"I´m sorry, I just don´t want to talk about It Okay, So please stop"

"Alright."

I decide to change the subject

"Have you found your tux for tonight?"

He looks up at me, he is clearly confused

"What?, why?"

I roll my eyes

"Alex, It´s your Aunts birthday today"

"Shit, I forgot"

I smile at him lovingly

"What?"

"Nothing, you´re just so beautiful"

Now he rolls his eyes

"Stop being all Lovy dovy, and you´re just saying that because I look like him. I´m going to go find my tux"

He turns his back to me shaking his head

"Hey, you look a little like me too you know. Love you"

I shout after him

"Love you too Ma"

I laugh and walk to the couch to watch a little Tv. It´s 10:15 when í hear Ally come in, she slams her bag on the floor and jumps on the couch beside me and gives me a hug. That´s a surprise.

"Hi to you too"

I say with amusement and she giggles her girly giggle and she is just one big smile

"What´s going on?"

She pushes away and takes a deep breath, but she just says

"Thank you mom"

"For what honey"

"Everything"

And with that she´s gone. I just sit there confused for about 10 minutes when I hear the door open again, I turn around and see Dimitri sweaty and smiling. I spots me on the couch and walks over to me, pulls me off the couch and kisses me. it´s not like a peck on the cheek its a deep satisfying kiss, suddenly he grabs my ass, I gasp and pull away from him.

"Woooh, easy there Tiger, what has gotten into everybody around here? First Alex then Ally and now you, what happened?"

"We worked out this morning, I got a chance to talk to them both, Ally took it well Alex didn´t. We had different conversations, good and bad, but I think we have all made progress. Roza, Ally asked me if she could call me dad"

I look up at him

"And?"

"I said, Yes"

I smile and kiss him again, then I pull away

"Dimitri.. Do you have your Tux with you?"

"I do"

"Well, you´ll have to wear it tonight at Lissa´s ball. Lissa gave me the night off since it´s her birthday and she wants me to celebrate with her and not guard her, and I need you to accompany me"

"It would be my pleasure"

Another Kiss and this time he pulls away

"I´m going to go take a shower"

He playfully slaps me on the ass and walks away.

Dimitri took a shower, then he left to go get his things from the court apartment he had been signed and I told him I would meet him at the royal ball (no seriously that´s what they call it). I watched Tv for a couple of hours or until it was time to get ready for the ball, and lets face it, it takes me a long time to get ready so I started early. I had to tell the twins a couple of times to get ready but eventually they did.

I curled my hair and pinned it up on the right side of my head with a few loose locks running down my neck, I put a few diamond pins in it. Then I put on some smoky eye shadow, fake lashes and dark red lipstick. When I´m satisfied with my hair and makeup I walk into my walk in closet and find my new ´Princess dress´ as Lissa likes to call it, It´s black and gold and it covers my ankles, its tight around my chest and waist where there is a glittering gold flower pattern, the dress goes out on the sides below my waist, It is a type of ombré, from the waist to half of the skirt the dress is black and then it starts to get golden. To top it of the dress has glitter all over it. Then I put on my black diamond stilettos, good memories, put on my diamond earrings and necklace Lissa gave me last Christmas. I walk over to the mirror, If I have to be honest, I really do look like a Princess.

I grab my purse and leather jacket (I know not the best choice) and walk into the hallway where I find my two children all dressed up and waiting for me, as usual. Ally is wearing a tight dark green ankle covering dress which flatters her skin tone, she has straightened her hair removing all her natural curls, she has on natural brown makeup, not to much but just perfect, and then she has on my black shimmering heels. Alex is looking as handsome as ever in his black and gray tux, in his shiny Oxfords (fancy-shoes) and combed back hair. Alex is helping his sister get into her light black blazer holding up her hair and then they both spot me and smile

"Mom, you look amazing"

"Thank you Ally, so do you. Alex you look so handsome, why don´t you wear a tux more often"

I smile and fix his shirt collar and straighten out his jacket

"We should go, don´t want to be late"

Alex puts his arms out for us to hold on to him and we go to the car.

The ballroom, is huge with gold and red colors you could probably fit three houses the size of mine in there, yes, it´s that big, and it´s filled with guardians, damphirs and moroi, royal or non royal. We hand our Jackets to some moroi and then we walk towards the music, we see Lissa, Christian and Isabella mingle with everyone. When Isabella sees Alex her jaw drops and he smirks. Isabella Is wearing a white and silver dress she has on a little grown and tiny silk gloves. Alexei walks over to her takes her hand and bows, Isabella giggles, then he stands straight and kisses her cheek. We then all give Lissa a kiss and hug and wish her a happy birthday. I don´t see Christian or Dimitri anywhere, It has been at least two hours the twins are having fun and so are all the guests. Where is Dimitri?

All of a sudden the loud music stops, and we all look around, Christian appearse behind Lissa, takes her hand and pulls her to the dance floor. Lissa´s favorite song starts playing _Make you feel my Love - Adele,_ I love that song. The Intro is playing and Christian and Lissa are slowly dancing.

 _When the rain is blowing in your face_

 _And the whole world is on your case_

I see a few couples go on the dance floor, Alexei and Isabella, Alyona and some Moroi boy I don´t know, I need to find out,

 _I could offer you a warm embrace_

 _To make you feel my Love._

I look at my happy, smiling children, dancing and being relaxed

 _When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

 _And there is no one there to dry your tears_

I feel a hand on my waist, I turn around and smile. Dimitri looking handsome in his tux takes my hand and we walk to the dance floor

 _I could hold you for a million years_

 _To make you feel my Love_

One hand on my waist and the other holding my hand while he turns me in a circle and pulls me close.

 _I know you haven´t made your mind up yet_

 _But I would never do you wrong_

I lay my head on his chest

 _I´ve known it from the moment that we met_

 _No doubt in my mind where you belong_

I see Isabella holding her arms around Alexei´s waist and his chin is on top of her head, they both have their eyes closed.

 _I´d go hungry; I´d go black and blue_

 _I´d go crawling down the avenue_

Lissa has tears in her eyes. this song was the song they danced to at their wedding, it was so romantic. Tasha couldn´t make it to the wedding she clearly had something more inportant to do that adent her nephews wedding.

 _No, there´s nothing that I wouldn´t do_

 _To make you feel my Love._

I Look up at Dimitri, his eyes are closed and he´s smiling. He suddenly opens them and we look at each other, in that moment everyone around us is gone and it´s just me and him, in our own little world and everything we want to say to each other is in _This song_.

 _The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

 _And on the highway of regret_

Dimitri Lifts me up, he spins us around and my dress is everywhere (yes I know this sounds like something out of a fairytale but just bare with me)

 _The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

 _You ain´t seen nothing like me yet_

I can´t look away from his gaze and smile

 _I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

 _Nothing that I wouldn´t do_

He puts a hand on my cheek and kisses me

 _Go to the ends of the earth for you_

 _To make you feel my Love_

 _To make you feel my Love._

The song is over, and another song begins, I feel a hand on my shoulder and see Dimitri Smile, I turn around to see Alexei with his hand gesturing to me, I take it. Alexei and Dimitri give each other a nod and I see Dimitri walk over to Alyona and the moroi boy, Ally is quick to let the moroi boy loose and take her father´s hand with a smile.

"He really does makes you happy, doesn´t he?"

I focus back on my son who has a strange expression on his face

"Yes, he does"

He gives me a weak smile

"Then that´s good enough for me"

He takes a slight pause

"I haven´t forgiven him for what he did to you, just so you know"

I snort at his tone of voice and say

"You should. I have."

He looks at me

"Why?"

"Because I Love your father, always have. Sometimes two people have to fall apart to realize how much they need to fall back together"

I don´t think he´s buying it

"He deserves a second chance Alexei"

Alexei snorts and I glare at him

"And he wants to get to know you, both of you. I think it would be good for you and him. Don´t you want to know your father?"

I look him in the eye

"Give him a chance, Okay"

"Alright"

"Thank you"

I kiss him on the cheek, the song finishes and everyone claps.

* * *

 _Dimitri´s POV_

It´s almost three when we finally go home. Alex helps his sister into the car and I help Roza they are both tired and they have been complaining for about two hours that their feet hurt, as soon as they get in the car they take off their heels and they both sigh. I chuckle and Alexei rolls his eyes. A few minutes into the drive, Ally has fallen asleep and Alex is struggling too hold his eyes open. I look over at Roza, who is almost asleep too, I take her hand and she looks at me

"What is it?"

She asks, worried

"Nothing, but I want to talk to you when we get home"

I give her a reassuring smile

"Alright"

She raises a brow at me, but turns back to the window.

A few minutes later we are at the house and they are all fast asleep. i turn off the car and I just look at them. Ally´s head is on Alex´s shoulder and his head is on her´s, Alex is so kind and protective of his sister it makes me smile a sleepy smile. Then I look at Roza. She is perfect, even if she´s´drooling in her sleep, I can´t help but chuckle and she wakes up, quickly realizing she´s drooling and wipes it away.

"Don´t look at me like that"

she scolds me

"Like what?"

She glares at me and I smile back

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

I take a deep breath

"My mom called, and she asked if she could meet them and you, would you be up for that?"

She stares at me and says

"You want me to meet your mother?"

"And my sisters, why are you so shocked I´ve met your mother"

She thinks for a minute

"Have you asked them?"

She nods to the sleeping twins in the back

"No, I wanted to ask you first if it would be okay"

She smiles and takes my hand

"I would love to meet your family Comrade, and I don´t think Ally would mind, it´s Alex I´m not sure about"

"I´ll talk to him"

I give her a reassuring smile

"We should get them inside"

I say, yawning

"Yeah"

Roza turns around and pokes Alex lightly and his head shots up

"What´s wrong?"

He almost shouts and turns his head from side to side

"Nothing honey, we´re home"

She says smiling, he shakes his head and unbuckles his seatbelt, he also unbuckles Ally and is about to carry her but I stop him

"I´ll do that, you go inside and get to bed"

"Alright, thanks"

He runs his hands through his hair and steps out of the car and he´s gone.

"Is she going to wake up if I start to carry her?"

Roza snorts

"Don´t worry, she wouldn´t wake up if you screamed in her ear"

I grin

"Just like her mother"

She glares at me again

"Would you just please carry her inside before we freeze to death"

I chuckle. I walk over to Ally´s side, I wrap her arms around my neck, put one hand under her knees and the other hand on her waist. She leans her head on my chest and sighs. When we´re a few steps away from the front door, I hear a soft whisper coming from Ally

"Daddy…"

I smile, she talks in her sleep just like Roza

"Yes"

She curled closer to me, but she doesn´t say anything, I kiss her forehead. Looking at her I can see the little girl she ones was.

 _My little girl._

 _ **The Next chapter will be about the trip to Baia :D Feel free to review :D**_


	8. Baia

**_The future lies_**

 ** _before you,_**

 ** _like a field if fallen snow;_**

 ** _Be careful how_**

 ** _you tread it,_**

 ** _for every step_**

 ** _will show._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8, Baia**_

 _Rose´s POV_

Dimitri talked to Alexei about going to Baia, I let them talk in private and it seemed to work out nicely. It took about two hours before they came out of Alex´s room and everything seemed okay in the end.

We´re at the airport about to board the plane going to Moscow. Lissa and Isabella came with us, Isabella is crying, not that pretty girly cry, oh no she is crying that ugly nose running hiccuping cry or as people call it _´The ugly cry´._ Lissa hugs us all and then her daughter, as we start to walk away Isabella shouts

"Alex"

And jumps him, he lets go of his bags, which hit the ground with a thud, and catches her, but he staggers back a little. They stay like this for another minute and Alex kisses her again and she lets him go. Alex picks up his bags and kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear

"I love you"

Then we hear a female voice coming from the speakers

"Flight number E209004 to Moscow, Russia is boarding now, please go to gate number 21"

We waive to Lissa and Isabella one last time and then we start walking to our gate.

"Dad"

Ally says and looks at Dimitri who, smiles

"Yes, Ally"

"How long is the flight going to be?"

"About 10 hours give or take half an hour"

"TEN freaking hours, are you kidding me?"

She says in a whiny tone and lifts her hands in defeat. Dimitri and I look at each other and we both snort, Alexei just rolls his eyes at his sister and keeps walking. We walk down a long hallway with a lot of gates, we finally get to gate number 21 boarding to Russia and at the gate stands a short redheaded human woman, maybe around 25-30 years old, wearing a blue air hostes suit and a name tag which says ´Erica Maiden´, she smiles when she sees us and her gaze goes straight to Dimitri. She is quick to look away and at me, I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Good morning, your passports, please"

Dimitri hands her our passports, his hand and Erica´s hand touch for a second and she blushes but Dimitri barely even notice´s and puts his hand over my shoulder. She scans our tickets

"It looks like you have been upgraded to first class"

Lissa, I sigh. Erica takes one more look at the computer screen and hands Dimitri our passports

"Thank you and enjoy your flight"

Erica says in a flirty voice, I roll my eyes

"Thank you"

Dimitri says, taking the passports out of her hand

"Come on, let´s find our seats"

I say rushing past him and hear him chuckle a little at me and I walk straight into the airplane with my kids right behind me and Dimitri walking and smiling behind them. When we walk into the airplane there are two other women standing at the door to greet everyone and show them too there seats. The taller woman has raven black hair, bright blue eyes and has on a blood red lipstick. The shorter woman has honey blonde hair, light green eyes and has on a pale pink lipstick. They are both wearing the typical air hostes suit, a white shirt, a dark blue blazer and knee long skirt with a pair of black of high heels.

"Hi, y´all welcome aboard"

The blonde woman says in a southern accent taking a look at our tickets

"First class is straight ahead and your seats are to the right"

She says giving us a big smile and pointing in the right direction. We find our first class seats, thank you Lissa, Alexei and Alyona sit together and Dimitri and I sit together, we put our carry on in the shelves over our seats, Dimitri makes sure both our bags and the twins bags are secure then we take our seats and buckle up. Dimitri starts to read one of his western novels, Ally and Alex are having a conversation about how great first class is and I´m just sitting here looking around doing absolutely nothing so I start tapping my fingers on the seat and whisteling

"Roza…"

Dimitri says not looking up from his book

"Yes"

I say quickly looking at him, he has a smirk on his face

"You´re squirming"

"I am not"

He smiles, puts his book down and turns to me

"Yes, you are. what´s wrong Roza?"

"Nothing"

He raises an eyebrow

"All right, I´m a little nervous, that´s all, don´t worry go back to your book I´ll be fine"

And with that he continues reading his book looking up at me every now and then but I just smile at him, after a half an hour I´m fast asleep.

* * *

 _Dimitri´s POV_

I´ve been reading for a while when I hear Roza snoring beside me, her head is on my shoulder and she has her legs pulled up to her chest. She looks so beautiful even when she sleeps, she hasn´t changed much since she was seventeen, she has the same attitude, the same smile and she is just as stubborn and hotheaded as she was. But she has matured physically and emotionally since then or since she had to put her life on hold for her- _our_ \- kids and be a mother, a great mother. She has raised them to be strong individuals and they can take care of themselves, I just wish I had been there to help her and been apart of their lives from the beginning, I have the chance now to make up for that and be the father they deserve.

-Russia

It´s five o´clock in Russia when we land at _Sheremetyevo International Airport in Moscow,_ the flight was pleasant enough for a ten hour flight. We get our bags and I get us a rental car a big black SUV, with black windows and black leather, Roza will love this car. We all take our seats, Me Driving, Roza in the passenger seat, Alexei behind her and Alyona behind me.

"How far from here is Baia?"

Alexei asks while fastening his seatbelt

"Two hours"

"O God"

Alexei says, rubbing his forehead

"I know, but it´s not as far as you think, we´ll be there in no time. There are books in my bag if you want to read"

He looks at me and then he opens up my bag and takes out three of my western novels and looks at his sister and then me again

"This is why mom has all of these western books at home"

I laugh a little

"Yes, I suppose so"

"Are they any good?"

I look at him in the rearview mirror

"Try one and you tell me"

He smiles and I focus my eyes back on the road. They have now both started to read my books, but Roza has fallen asleep again. After forty minutes I glance at the twins in the rearview mirror, they are both still reading and yawning from time to time but they keep reading. I look at Roza, who is now snoring so loud that she has started to interrupt their reading, they give her the typical Hathaway glare and then they keep reading, I can´t help but smile.

An hour later I wake Roza up by stroking her hand

"Roza, we´re almost there, time to wake up"

She opens her clouded eyes and looks out the window then looks at the back seat and finally at me. But then she looks back at the kids, still reading, and raises an eyebrow at me

"Really, both of them"

She says in a sleepy voice, rubbing her brown eyes, I laugh

"Yes, they seem to like my books"

I say keeping my focus on the road ahead. Turning right I see my childhood town at its best in the spring, the grass is green and there are some flowers all around. The houses are old and worn but beautiful in their own way. We drive a little further into the town, until we get into a small group of houses at one end of the street, I sigh as I see mama´s house in the middle, the big old white one with the big garden and fence. We pull up in the driveway and I see the kitchen light is on which means mama´s cooking, hopefully black bread.

"Roza, guys we´re here"

I say stopping the car, unbuckling my seatbelt and looking at my family who are all looking out the window.

"Do you think your mom will like me?"

"Of course she will Roza, don´t worry, she´ll love you"

I grab her hand and smile at her

"Dad, I´m going to have to keep this book a little longer I have a few chapters left"

Ally says from the back seat

"Yeah me too Belikov"

Alexei says as he steps out of the car. He still hasn´t called me dad and he hasn´t realized that by blood, he himself is a Belikov, he just needs a little more time. Roza rolls her eyes and opens the car door, I just smile and do the same. We open the trunk and take out all of our bags, then we close the trunk and walk up to the front door. I take a deep breath, I´m about to knock when the door opens and I see mama´s surprised smile

"Hello, Mama"

"Dimka, you came"

She gives me a hug and then she sees Roza and the twins standing behind me, she pushes me aside and wraps Roza in a hug with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you"

Roza looks at me with a confused look

"Your..your welcome, but for what?"

Mama doesn´t answer her and looks at the twins and she is now trying to keep herself from crying, the kids look at me then their mother and finally at their grandmother. They are holding hands and Alex stands a little in front of his sister in a protective way.

"Hello, I´m Olena"

She stretches her hand towards them and Alex is the first to take her hand

"Alex, this is Ally"

Mama looks from Alex to Ally and takes a deep breath

"Come on in, dinner is ready, the whole family is here. I didn´t expect to see you so soon Dimitri, why didn´t you call?"

I just shrug and we follow Mama into the house. Mama heads to the kitchen and we walk in the direction of the living room.

"You didn´t tell your mother we were coming?"

Roza hisses at me while she grabs my arm, I shrug again and she hits me on the chest. I smile and kiss her forehead

"Don´t worry, I told you she´d love you."

She´s breathing harder now and Alex grabs her hand with a smile. We walk into the living room, it´s full of family members, I see babushka in her rocking chair knitting something, Karolina, Sonja and Victoria are having a conversation, my nephew Paul is sitting on the couch reading a book, his sister Zoya is on the phone and then there´s Katya who´s also reading a book beside her cousin Paul. They have all grown up since I saw them about three years ago when Tasha and I came to visit, Tasha doesn´t speak Russian so babushka and the rest were always talking about her and not in a good way, they don´t really like her very much. All of the heads shoot up when they notice me and Roza, Alexei and Alyona are standing behind us out of sight from everyone. Karolina and Sonja stand up to greet us with a surprised look on their face. Roza tightens her grip on my arm and Alex wraps an arm around Ally´s shoulders.

"Dimka, Mama didn´t tell us you were coming"

Karolina says while hugging me

"Mama didn´t know, I...we decided to come yesterday and we got on the first plane out."

Karolina looks from me to Roza and she smiles

"You must be Rose, Dimitri has told us so much about you, it´s so nice to finally meet you. I´m Karolina Dimitri´s older sister"

"Hi, nice to meet you too, what has he told you about me exactly?"

Roza raises an eyebrow at me and Karolina laughs a little.

Then one by one my family members come to greet me and Roza, they haven´t seen Alex and Ally yet. Then Yeva stands up from her chair with some help from Paul, she doesn´t hug me or Roza she waves her hands for us to move aside, so I take Roza´s hand and we move a little to the left so the twins can be seen. I hear gasps from my family who are now starring at my children in a way that makes Ally uncomfortable, I see her move a little closer to Alex who tightens his hold on his sister

"остановить смотрела" (stop staring)

I growl at my family with my eyes narrowed, looking from one of them to the other, they all stop right away and I look back at Ally who is looking at Babushka still holding tight on to her brother.

Babushka quickly turns away from her and walks to me, I thinks she´s going to give me a hug and I bend down and she smacks me on the back of my head

"глупый человек" (foolish man)

And then she walks into the kitchen leaving us speachless.


	9. Family drama

_**Feel free to review, but rude reviews or comments, are not appreciated. Thank you to all loyal followers and I hope I´m doing a good job :D**_

* * *

 _ **You´ll have bad times,**_

 _ **but it will always wake you up**_

 _ **to the good stuff**_

 _ **you weren´t paying attention to**_

 _ **Robin Williams**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9, Family drama**_

 _ **Just a little info about the Belikov family**_

 _ **Blood promise - this story**_

 _ **Olena**_ _is in her 40´s (I think she was between 43-45) so in this story she´s about_ _ **60-61.**_

 _ **Yeva**_ _is in her_ _ **90´s**_ _in this story (I don´t remember anything about her age in the book)_

 _ **Karolina**_ _is 26 in the book, here she´s_ _ **42**_

 _ **Sonya**_ _is 22 in the book, here she´s_ _ **38**_

 _ **Viktoria**_ _is 17 in the book, here she´s_ _ **33**_

 _ **Paul**_ _\- Karolina´s son is 10 in the book and_ _ **26 in this story**_

 _ **Zoya**_ _\- Karolina´s daughter is roughly 6 months in the book so here, she´s_ _ **17 going on 18**_

 _ **Katya**_ _\- Sonya´s daughter was in the womb in the book, in this story she´s_ _ **16**_

 _ **Rose**_ _is_ _ **34**_

 _and_

 _ **Dimitri**_ _is_ _ **40**_

* * *

 ** _Ally´s POV_**

Sitting at the dinner table at the Balikov house is very weird. Olena, my grandmother made _Piroshki_ which is a Russian pastry that is filled with meat and vegetables, it´s really good. Mom and Dad are at one end of the table, I am sitting between Mom and Alex, Sonya my aunt is next to Alex, next to her is Viktoria, then Olena and Yeva, I think that´s her name dad always calls her babushka, are at the other end. Katya, Zoya, Paul and Karolina are sitting on the other side of the table. Karolina is next to Dad and they are all chatting in Russian. Mom and Dad know that we understand and speak Russian fluently, but they haven´t told the rest of the family, so we understand everything that is being said. Alex and I are talking in low voices, in English, when I hear Zoya whisper to her brother Paul in Russian

"Why do think Uncle Dimka left them, you think there is something wrong with them?"

They both look over at us and Alex clenches his fist under the table, but he keeps talking to me like nothing happened.

"Maybe he isn´t their dad"

"Don´t be stupid Zoya, they look just like him. There is no way that he isn´t their dad. But I don´t understand why he didn´t tell anyone about them."

Alexei glares at them, but he´s still chewing his food and his fist is still clenched under the table.

"Shut up Paul, the boy is looking at us"

"Relax, He doesn´t understand us"

"Then why is he looking at us like that?"

"Because we are looking at him. Eat your food"

Zoya looks at us one more time and then at her plate. There is silence at the table, when Olena suddenly turns to Alex and me, and speaks in a thick Russian accent

"Alex, Ally, tell us a little about you"

Alexei clears his throat

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, I know a little about you two, but the rest of the family doesn´t, so tell us everything you can think of"

Olena smiles at us

"Okay, My full name is Alexei Christian Ibraham Hathaway - Belikov"

He stops and looks at our dad who smiles and nods at him. Alex has never used the Belikov name before in a sentence.

"But you can call me Alex. Ally and I are twins, if that wasn´t obvious"

Mom glares at him and he looks away

"We are almost seventeen, we just graduated as guardians and we just met our Father about a week or two ago"

Alexei stops talking and turns back to his plate, Olena looks at me expectingly. I swallow and keep my head up

"You can call me Ally, which is short for Alyona Vasilissa Janine Hathaway - Belikova, I´m the younger twin by 25 minutes"

Alexei laughs a low laugh beside me

"Alex and Ally are just some names our mom found, but Vasilissa and Christian is because of our aunt and uncle and then our grandparents. Our grandmother is Scottish and our grandfather is Turkish. This is our first time in Russia but we have been in Turkey and Scotland a couple of times"

Olena, Yeva and all of my aunts are smiling, but my cousins are studying us.

"Why did Uncle Dimka never tell anyone about you?"

Katya blurts out catching everyone off guard

"He probably didn´t want them"

Zoya whispers looking at her plate, but Dad heard her loud and clear, he points a finger at her and then he growls

"не говорить обо мне или им подобное, вы понимаете?" (Do not talk about me or them like that, you understand?)

She looks guilty up at him and apologizes, Karolina is mad, her face is so red and you can almost see the smoke coming out of her ears. Mom puts a hand on dad´s shoulder to calm him down

"Dimitri, calm down, everything´s fine, let´s just eat our food and try to have a nice dinner"

Olena is smiling at mom and dad, but Yeva is looking at our three cousins and finally says

" _Never underestimate the power of a cousin, child"_

* * *

 ** _Rose´s POV_**

We´re all looking at Yeva when Karolina turns her head to me and Dimitri

"I know it´s not my business, but, umm, how exactly did you conceive them?, I´m not questioning that Dimitri is their father because that´s clear. I´m just a little confused"

"Lina"

Dimitri sighs beside me looking at his sister

"It´s fine Dimitri"

I say putting my hand on his thigh

"I´m not really sure how they were possible, but I think it has something to do with me being Shadow kissed"

"What does that mean?"

Zoya asks, I smile at her and nod

"Being shadow kissed means that you have died and come back to life. My friend Lissa and I we were in a car crash that killed me and her family. But she brought me back to life with Spirit, which is her element, and since then I can see through her eyes and we can talk to each other in our minds. I always know where she is and how she feels. It´s convenient at times but, it can get a bit annoying too"

I smile and they are all gaping at me in surprise

"According to her I have more Moroi genes in me than human and that´s how I was able to get pregnant by a damphir"

The whole family is staring at me

"How old were you when you got pregnant?"

Paul asks curiously. Dimitri coughs and I snort

"I was Seventeen, eighteen when they were born"

I see that Zoya leans closer to Paul and whispers to him in Russian

"That is why he didn´t tell anyone, she´s a blood whore"

* * *

 ** _Alex´s POV_**

I slam my fist on the table, stand up and lean into her face across the table and then I growl at her In Russian

"My mother is _NOT_ a blood whore. And the reason our father didn´t tell you about us is because he didn´t know we existed. There is nothing wrong with us and I can assure you that my father DOES want ME and my SISTER. So don´t you ever call my mother a blood whore again, you rude little bi…."

"ALEXEI"

My father cuts me off by growling over at me before I can finish my sentence. He is now standing up and looking at me with narrowed eyes. I narrow my eyes back at him breathing heavily but he keeps glaring at me when he says

"Outside, now"

"But…"

"NOW, Go"

I glare at Zoya one more time before pushing off the table, making it shake, and walking outside with my father behind me.

"What was that Alexei?"

He says when we are standing in the garden behind the house, I turn around and see him standing with his hands across his chest but he isn´t angry he´s …. concerned.

"That was me reacting to some wise ass calling my mother a blood whore in front of her and my sister"

I practically spit at him

"You need to calm down right now"

He says in a deep stern voice

"I AM CALM"

I shout at him, instantly regretting it

"That is not calm, that is being aggressive and rude"

"I´m sorry"

I sigh and sit down on the ground

"I don´t like it when my mother is called a blood whore by someone who knows nothing about her"

"Has she ever been called that before?"

He says, sitting down in front of me, waiting for a reply. I look at him, we are almost the same height in this position

"Once or twice, by some Moroi royals back at school, before Ally and I gave them black eyes and split lips"

I smirk up at him, but stop when he doesn´t change his expression

"That is not something to be proud of, you shouldn´t be attacking your classmates for any reason at all. Both you and your sister need to work on your tempers and I know your mother can handle things like this herself"

"You sound like headmistress Kirova, you know that?"

"You know her well?"

"You could say that, the moment she heard our last names we were on her most hated list. She always compared us to our mother. Mom didn´t like that and she flipped out on Kirova and after that we always managed to get out of trouble"

"Your mother is a force to be reckoned with, that´s for sure. But Alex you shouldn´t blow up like that, let me handle Zoya, I know she can be difficult, but she is your cousin and I have no doubt that her mother, grandmother and your great grandmother are having a talk with her right now. From now on let me deal with anyone insulting your mother, that´s one of the reasons I´m here. Alright?"

He stands up and puts his hand out, I take it and stand up

"Okay"

He smiles and we walk back to the house.

* * *

 ** _Ally´s POV_**

Alex rushes out of the room with dad close behind him, the room is quiet until we hear the front door slam shut and all eyes turn to Zoya, including mine.

"How dare you say that about my mother, you don´t know her and we don´t know you"

Mom puts her hand on my arm telling me to be quiet, but I don´t take my eyes off her.

"Zoya Belikova, what on earth is wrong with you? You do not talk about Dimka´s girlfriend like that, this is not how you were raised and this is not how you will behave ever again. You need to apologize to Rose, your cousins and your uncle"

Zoya looks from her mother to her grandmother and her great- grandmother and then finally at me and mom.

"I´m sorry. I shouldn´t have said that"

Zoya says, looking at mom with a guilty expression on her face. Mom takes a deep breath and then she smiles. What the hell, why is mom smiling at her?

"It´s fine, don´t worry about it. I think my kids are probably more upset with you, than me or Dimitri. They have tempers and haven´t learned to control them just yet."

My mother glares at me with a little smirk. I just snort and keep moving my food around with my knife. A few moments later we hear Alex and dad come in, they sit back down at the table, Alex sits down and starts eating again without saying a word to anyone. Karolina looks at Zoya and nods towards Dad and us, Zoya clears her throat and looks at Dimitri and speaks in Russian

"I´m sorry uncle Dimka, I shouldn´t have said that about Rose"

Dad nods, and then Zoya looks at me and Alex, she starts to speak in English and stops for a second and turns back to Russian

"I´m sorry for talking about your mom like that, it´s just weird meeting all of you when I didn´t even know you existed in the first place. I´m really sorry"

Both Alex and I look at her with our guardian masks on, mom says we get that from dad. Alex and I look at each other and then back at her then I speak before Alex can

"It´s fine. And we are both sorry for lashing out at you."

The room is silent for a few moments before Olena tries to break the tension by asking us more questions

"You speak Russian almost perfectly. When did you start learning Russian?"

"Mom made us speak Russian from the moment we could talk. She didn´t tell us why we had to learn Russian of all languages, until she told us about Dad here."

Alexei says, smiling like an angel. I roll my eyes and continue the conversation

"We also speak fluent Turkish, because of dede - I mean granddad. Mom also took up Russian. So now we all speak fluent English, Turkish and Russian."

We kept on talking for a couple of hours before saying good night and everyone headed to bed. Karolina, Paul and Zoya went to their own home, Sonya and her daughter Katya went too their home and Victoria to hers. We are staying here, Mom and Dad stay in his old room and Alex and I sleep in Victoria´s old room. We put our pajamas on and brush our teeth, then I curl up on the bed and Alex is on a mattress on the floor beside me.

"Alex, you still awake?"

"What is it Ally?"

He mumbles on the floor, I put my head on the edge of the bed to see him. His eyes are closed and he clearly just wants to go to sleep

"Nothing, never mind"

He reaches for my left hand and sighs, I lay my head in my other hand and smile

"Go to sleep Ally"

"I love you Alex"

"I love you too Sis, now go to sleep"

I listen to him breathe and watch his chest rise and fall, rise and fall, until my eyes get heavy and I drift off to sleep in a strange house, on a strange bed, holding my big brother´s hand.


	10. Forgive

_**Finally managed to finish this chapter, I hope you like it :D**_

* * *

 _ **Don't wait for the**_

 _ **Perfect moment,**_

 _ **Take the moment**_

 _ **and make it perfect.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10, Forgive**_

 _Rose's POV_

After a tense breakfast at the Belikov house Dimitri decided to take us on a tour of Baia. Dimitri takes us to the little market place in the middle of town and on the way we are repeatedly stopped by people who are shocked to see Dimitri. And even more shocked when he introduces us as his family. Some women look from me to the kids and smile, I don't feel like it's a genuine smile but I just let it go, I'm sure it's a surprise seeing two damphirs with kids, biological at least.

Dimitri and Alexei are getting along, Alex is beginning to trust his father, to a point at least and I am pretty sure Ally liked him the minute he showed up, she always wanted to know her dad.

After we went to a cozy little bookstore where Dimitri and the kids got new western novels, much to my annoyance, we went to a beautiful restaurant called the _Red Horse,_ the restaurant is spacious and modern, with dark gray walls and crystal chandeliers lighting up the main dining area with dim lighting, the booths and chairs are black and the tables have shiny red tablecloths. While we wait for our food both Alex and Ally start to read one of the ten books each of them got so Dimitri and I have a light conversation until our food arrives in the hands of a tall blonde dhampir girl wearing black jeans and a white shirt and a little apron with the restaurants logo of a red horse on the top right corner. When she gets to the table her eyes fly to Alexei, who is totally focused on his book and she blushes averting her eyes, Dimitri smirks at Alexei who finally looks up from his book. The girl puts our food in front of us "I will be right over there if you need anything, enjoy your meal" then she walks away.

After dinner Alex and Ally take a cab back to the Belikov house while Dimitri and I take a walk, we have been walking and talking for a while when suddenly we hear a loud agonizing scream coming from one of the alleys on the street. Dimitri´s first reaction is jumping in front of me and reaching for his stake on his hip and so do I, and in that moment we look at each other and start running as fast as we can side by side towards the screaming.

* * *

 _Dimitri´s POV_

When we get into the alley we see a group of teenagers surrounded by an even bigger group of Strigoi who are coming towards them fast. Rose being the guardian she is, she jumps in front of me and screams at the white cold figures who all turn around and snarl at us, then with a blink of an eye there are three coming at me and five at Rose the rest are still surrounding the group of teenagers but they still keep their blood red eyes and pearly white fangs trained on both me and Rose. She is doing well she has become an even better fighter after all these years, I keep thinking to myself she'll be just fine.

I was so wrong.

After getting the three creatures off of me a few more attack me, finally, when all of them are staked and dead I take a deep breath and look at Rose´s proud face, some sound is coming from the shadows behind her and quickly turns her head, but it's too late she is jumped and hear head slams on the cold hard ground with a thud and my heart skips a beat as the panic rises. I run to her side and manage to pull one of them off her and stake another, I need to kill them all, I need her safe. When they are all dead I drop to my knees beside Rose and I see so much blood coming from her hand and running across her stomach, she has been scratched and I need to get her help, fast. The group of teenagers is still behind me shaking, they are dhampirs who have clearly never seen a strigoi before "Run, get out of here" I scream at the top of my lungs the fear breaking through.

As soon as they're gone I grab Rose in my arms and Run as fast as I can to the car.

* * *

 _Alexei´s POV_

When Ally and I got back to the house Olena and her mother were playing cards at the dining room table by a candle light and they both look up at us and Olena smiles when she sees the books in our hands "Hello kids, how was your day? Did you have fun?"

"Yes, it was great. Dad took us on tour of Baia and then we went to a really nice restaurant where our waitress blushed at the sight of Alexei when she brought us our food" Ally says, smirking at me and I roll my eyes at her, Olena keeps smiling at us "Would you like to join us"

"No thanks, I have a book to finish"

"Yeah, me too, maybe next time"

I take a seat on the couch in front of the lit fireplace and as soon as I'm comfortable Ally takes a seat at the other end and put her legs on top of mine, I glare at her and she gives me an all teeth smile and I can´t keep the grin from appearing on my face and I snort turning back to my book.

* * *

The house is quiet apart from the low sound of Olena and Yeva in the dining room and the low crackling sound of the fire, I take a peek at Ally and see that she is struggling to keep her eyes open which makes me chuckle. Suddenly the door flies open and I hear Dad shouting at the top of his lungs carrying my mother in his arms all bloody and unconscious, We all jump up from our seats and I finally hear what he´s shouting

"I need hot water, towels and a lot of bandages, Babushka please help her. Alex go upstairs and make the bed ready, we need to be quick. GO NOW"

I sprint upstairs heading straight to their bedroom, I clear the bed of everything but the pillows. Dad comes rushing in and lays my mother on the bed, he is panicking running his hands through his hair at the same time as I do

" _Babushka where are you?"_

five second later Olena and her mother come running through the door with their hands full of stuff, Ally comes in after them and her eyes are huge in panic and fear. I take my eyes of her and look to my father "What happened?" he doesn't hear me, so I shout at him

 _"DAD"_ his eyes meet mine "WHAT HAPPENED?" he runs his hands through his hair again and looks at mom who is lying so still it looks like she's not breathing.

 _She Isn´t._

* * *

 _Dimitri´s POV_

"ROSE"

She isn't breathing, why isn't she breathing? I run over to where her head is and put my hands on either side "Mama, why isn't she breathing?"

I turn to her and I'm pushed aside by Babushka who lays a wet towel on her forehead and much to my surprise, she punches Rose hard on the chest and a small gasp comes from Rose, I see her chest moving up and down, up and down. We all take a deep relieving breath and then I am pushed out the door by babushka along with Alex and Ally, we are all fighting her when she glares at us

"Do you want her to live or not?"

At that moment we all stop and back away from the door and it closes. Neither me or the kids move, we can´t, we are simply frozen. Until we hear an agonizing cry coming from the other side of the door, we all take small gasps as I close my eyes, but open them again when Ally grips my hand tightly and when I look over at her she has her eyes squeezed together and a tear is streaming down her cheek

"Hey, she'll be alright, babushka is taking good care of her"

I wrap my right arm around her and put one hand on the back of Alexei´s neck reassuringly which he replies by looking at me, he is terrified of losing his mother. It doesn't help him when there is another heart stopping scream from Rose, I can't take this anymore "come on, let's go sit down" neither of them argue with me. Ally is still clutching to my side and to my surprise, Alex doesn't move my hand away from the back of his neck and lets me steer them to the couch in the living room where we all take a seat and Ally tucks her legs under her chin and lays her head on my shoulder, Alex on the other hand sits as straight as he possibly can stare at the fire that lights up the room.

We hear Roza screaming again and Alexei grabs my hand, squeezes it tightly and takes in a deep breath, he doesn't look at me he just keeps staring at the fire, until mama appears in the room wiping her bloody hands with a small white towel.

"She is sleeping now, we need to keep an eye on her, but I'm sure she'll be fine in a few days" Alexei is the first of us to stand up and he walks straight up to mama and hugs her

"Thank you"

Mama smiles and hugs him close "Oh no dear, you don't have to thank me, we're family and we take care of each other, " she says, brushing a lock of hair from his face and kisses his forehead, then she smiles at me and Ally who is still wrapped in my arms

"Why don't you two go to bed, you can see your mother when you wake up, I doubt your father will leave her side and you need to rest"

Alexei turns to his sister and puts his hand out for her to take, which she does. When they're leaving the room, I hear Ally´s low voice, "Thank you Babushka" and then they leave.

I sit back down and rest my head in my hands, mama sits down beside me and puts her hand on my back "She'll be alright Dimitri. She will have a nasty scar, but she'll be fine. You should sleep"

"I can't sleep mama, I need to be there when she wakes up. And please don't try to make me change my mind, " she sighs

"Alright. I however am going to bed and so is mama. If you need anything just wake me up, alright" I nod and she kisses my cheek

"I love you"

"I love you too mama"

It takes me a few minutes to gather the strength to go upstairs but eventually I do. I walk slower than I normally do and I make as little noise as I can, I get to Roza´s door and I take a deep breath and open the door. She is lying on the bed under the thin covers and she's wearing one of my black T-shirts, her hair is in a braid and she has beads of sweat on her forehead and brow. She is fast a sleep and breathing peacefully, too my relief. I kiss her on the forehead and tuck a string of hair behind her ear, then I bring a chair to the side of her bed and take her hand.

"I love you Roza. I need you, I promise I'll be here. I will never leave your side again"

* * *

 _Alexei´s POV_

It's been three hours since we were sent to bed by our grandmother, Ally has fallen asleep but my head won't let me sleep. I pull the covers of me and tiptoe out of the room not wanting to wake my sister up on, I walk quietly to the room where mom and dad are, when I open the door I stop walking and just look at them. Dad is holding her hand even as he sleeps on a chair beside my mothers bed, I never knew how she could forgive him but seeing him like this not wanting to leave her side makes me realize I need to forgive him, for her.

His head is resting on his free hand and I can hear him snore, I find a blanket on the shelf and lay it over him to make sure he´s as comfortable as possible in this position. I turn to my mother and pull the covers further over her, I can hear the low sound of her breath, I cross my arms and walk out the room. I take one last glimpse at my parents before closing the door behind me. When I get back to bed I fall asleep as soon as I lay my head on the pillow and my mind, is at rest.

* * *

 _Dimitri´s POV_

When I wake up I have a blanket draped over me and Roza´s hand is still in mine, I look up and see Alexei is reading on the small two man couch by the window, I clear my throat and Alex closes his book then he turns his head to me "Good morning, how long have you been here?"

"Well I have almost finished my book so I would say around four hours" I rub my face and run my hands through my hair "What time is it?"

"Twelve thirty five. Babushka is making lunch" Alexei says looking at his phone, I raise my eyebrow at his use of babushka, but it makes me smile at the same time. "How´s your sister doing?"

Alexei stands up and walks to his mother "She's alright, considering the circumstances" his arms are crossed and he has his eyes trained on Rose,

"You really do love her don't you?"

I smile and stroke her hand "I do. I actually wanted to talk to you about something and it would mean a lot to me if you would listen" Alex straightens up and nods, I clear my throat again and when I speak there is so much hope in my voice

"What would you say if I asked your mother to marry me?"

Alexei´s face is pure surprise and he drops his hands, I caught him off guard. He repeatedly changes his stands and he´s a little uncomfortable. He opens his mouth and then he closes it again then repeats this a couple of times, suddenly he crosses his arms again and then his expression hardens, but I think I see a hint of something else too, joy? finally Alexei nods

"I´d like that. I know Ally will be thrilled, so if my mother says yes, you have my blessing" he looks at his mother when he says the last part and there I see a hint of a smile around the corners of his mouth.

* * *

 _Rose´s POV_

It's so quiet but my head is still pounding, my head isn't the only thing that hurts my arm is heavy and sore. I turn my head and I see a big head of beautiful brown hair resting on the edge of my bed and a massive hand is holding mine, I slowly pull my hand from his and stroke his head, from his forehead to his chin. He opens his eyes and his head shoots up, those beautiful brown eyes staring at me and that smile I would die for. My throat is dry and when I speak, my voice is low and it doesn't sound like me at all

"Hi" Dimitri chuckles and puts his hand on my cheek

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Hungry" my reply makes him laugh

"My Roza, it's just like you to think about food over everything else" I smirk at him and I feel better

"You know me comrade, I always prioritize"

"It's good to have you back, I was afraid you were going to keep me waiting for much longer"

"How long have I been asleep or unconscious or whatever I was?"

"Three days, mama and babushka have been taking good care of you. Your wounds look better and I see you can move your arm"

I can see there is something he wants to say or ask me

"Dimitri, is everything alright?"

"Of course, why would you think otherwise?"

"I know when you have something on your mind. spit it out comrade, we both know I'm going to find out at some point"

He smiles and reaches into his pocket and my breath hitches, he pulls out a small black box with one hand and takes my hand with the other then he opens up the box and inside I see a beautiful clear dimond ring.

"I know we haven't had the easiest lives, but from the moment I first saw you I knew you we´re special and I knew that my life would never be the same again. So with our children´s blessing i want to ask you the most Important question I will ever ask. Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur would you make me the happiest man alive and ...

 _Marry me?"_

* * *

 ** _Love it ? Hate it ?_**


	11. Look after her !

_**Hi guys**_

 _ **i'm so sorry for not posting a new chapter in a while. School has been crazy and I have been going through a big case of writer's block. I finally finished this chapter and I really hope you like it. There is a little Romitri lemon scene. Please leave a review if you like the chapter and/or have any ideas for the upcoming chapters :D I have already started on the next chapter, so I will be posting it soon :D**_

 _ **Plus I would like to thank all of you who have been following this story and reviewing. It's much appreciated. So thank you and enjoy :D**_

 _ **\- Lovetwist 98**_

* * *

 _ **When we**_

 _ **have each**_

 _ **other,**_

 _ **we have**_

 _ **everything.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11, Look after her !**_

 _Rose´s POV_

How hard did I hit my head? Did he just ask me to marry him? I am frozen. Staring at the beautiful diamond ring in the hands of the love of my life. "Roza" My eyes flick up to his and the only thing I can do is reach up and grab his head my hands and kiss him so forcefully he almost falls onto me

"Yes. Yes. Yes" I mumble between kisses to his lips, twisting my fingers in his hair pulling him as close as I can without him falling on top of me. He has to pull away to catch his breath, keeping his forehead on mine looking me in the eye "So that´s a Yes?" he chuckles

"That´s a Yes, Comrade" I stroke his cheek and kiss him still smiling. "Give me your hand" he says pulling away taking the beautiful ring out of the box, taking my hand and sliding it on "You like it ?" I put my hand up to eye level and smirk "I love it. Thank you" I feel like the seventeen year old girl again. "Thank you Roza, for everything. For giving me a family of my own and now for being the most beautiful bride anyone could imagine. I love you so much my Beautiful Roza" he kisses me again with that knee-buckling smile lingering on his face. .

* * *

 _Ally´s POV_

It's eight O'clock in the evening and mama is still sleeping, we are all sitting in the living room. My great grandmother is sitting in the big brown comfortable chair knitting something, babushka, Viktoria, Sonya and Karolina are playing cards at the dining room table my cousins are all talking, well more like arguing. Then there is Alexei who is sitting on the other end of the couch reading one of the books dad got us, and he is being unconventionally quiet. He is hiding something, I just know it.

I put my book down and narrow my eyes at him "Alexei, what´s wrong? why are you so quiet?" He looks up from his book with an exasperating expression "Ally, there is nothing wrong. I'm always quiet so I don't know what you´re talking about" he turns back to his book and makes an effort to ignore me for the next ten minutes, Me being the loving sister I am I pick up a pillow and it flies towards him and hits him in the face. He looks up from the book again and I quickly look away looking as innocent as possible "ALLY!" "What ?!" "What's wrong with you, why did you throw that at me?" "throw what?'" I smirk.

Alexei slowly puts his book down and glares at me, it's not an angry glare, it's more of an I'm gonna get you for that kind of glare. Suddenly he lunges at me and tickles me, throwing me into fits of laughter and I can feel the tears streaming down my face "Al...Alex, stop it, stop it, Please" I can't stop laughing and I can't throw him off me he has me pinned down and still manages to tickle me.

"Alexei, get off your sister before she pees herself" Babushka says chuckling with the rest of the family. Finally he stops tickling me but keeps me pinned down as I try to catch my breath. "Ally, why did you throw that pillow at me?" he´s smiling "because you needed to lighten up, what's going on? you seem worried" "It's nothing, you'll find out soon enough. I think" then he lets go off me and turns back to his book but he has a small smile on his face.

Then we hear footsteps coming down the stairs, I see dad holding my mother my the waist steadying her, she is smiling from ear to ear and so is he. I love seeing her so happy. I love the way he´s gazing at her, he loves her so much and you can see it by they way he always looks at her in that special way. But there is something different about mom, I'm not sure what but something is definitely different. I look over at Alexei who is still stuck on his book, but he is smiling. What is going on? I turn back to my mother and I see it.

* * *

 _Dimitri´s POV_

She said Yes. I am going to be married to Rose, the love of my life is going to be my wife. Finally.

"You want to help me up?" "You sure you want to do that?" she rolls her eyes at me and lifts off her covers, I sigh and take her hands. I lift her off the bed as carefully as I can. Roza winces and I stop "Rose" "It's fine comrade, a small scratch and a few bruises" "Roza" "Just help me, for god's sake" she is so stubborn. I manage to help her out of bed. Then I lead her to the stairs and help her down.

When we're halfway down I hear the most wonderful sound in the world, My children laughing "Roza, do you hear that?" she looks up at me and grins "Do they know?" "Alexei does. I asked him if he was okay with it" she furrows her brow "And he is Okay with it ?" I peck her lips "He is" she smiles and narrows her eyes "Would it have mattered if he hadn't agreed with it ?" "Not really" I smile and kiss her again before getting to the living room holding my Roza steady on her feet, with my arm around her waist making small circles with my thumb.

The first thing that I hear when we get into the room is Babushka mumbling under her breath "принял вас достаточно долго" (took you long enough). I smile shaking my head. My mother and all my sisters look at her, but Alyona looks at her brother before turning back to us and I can see her eyes widen in shock. She has seen the ring.

"What took you long enough Dimka?" Mama says putting her cards down. "Do you want to tell them or should I ?" I whisper in Roza´s ear "they are your family but… O to hell with it" she puts out her hand making me chuckle. For a few seconds there is just silence then all of a sudden the whole room erupts and we are smothered in hugs and kisses. First mama and my sisters then my nieces and my nephew, then there is Babushka, I bend down and she gives me a hug and whispers to me in Russian

"Do not let her go again, I'll know. Roza belongs with you Dimitri and you with her. Do not make the same mistake as before. I'm proud of you boy" "thank you Babushka, and I promise I'm not letting her out of my sight." she pats my cheek and smiles "We raised you right" "Yes you did" then she lets go of me and hugs Roza. I see Alexei smiling at his mother. When he catches my eye he keeps smiling and nods, as do I.

* * *

 _Rose´s POV_

The family ambush is nice and a little overwhelming but I like it. All of Dimitri´s sisters congratulate us and examine the beautiful diamond on my finger. Olena gives me a mama bear hug and thanks me for everything I´ve done for her family, then she kisses my cheek. Paul, Zoya and Katya all give me hugs. When Yeva has finished talking and hugging Dimitri she comes over to me and pulls me close "Don't look back Roza. You´re not going that way. Love is never wrong and so it never dies. You have made him a better man Rose." She pulls away and puts her hand on my cheek with a smile "thank you Yeva" then she walks and I am ambushed by my daughter.

She clutches me so hard, pain radiates all over my body. Dimitri notices and puts an arm on Ally´s shoulder. She quickly realises I'm in pain and pulls away "O my god, Mom I'm so sorry are you okay?" I have to take a few deep breaths and clutch my ribcage "Yes sweetie, I'm fine" she smiles at me then she hugs her father tightly around the neck and he chuckles hugging her back "So me marrying your mother is okay with you?" she pulls away, looks from her father to me and back at him "Am I okay with it? Yes. definitely yes."

Ally pauses for a while and then a huge grin splits across her face and I see the little wheels in her head turning as she steps in front of me taking my hands "Mother…" Oh no. I narrow my eyes at her "Yes Alyona" she dakes a deep breath and begins "When is the wedding? when we get home or will it be here? O my, how many people are going to be there? Will it be a big wedding? please, please, please have a big wedding. I could help and so will aunt Lissa and…" she gasps and her eyes widen "Does aunt Lissa know, what about annenne and dede do they know?" I put my hands up to stop her ranting so she can breath, more like so I can breath.

"Ally, Ally. sweetie, calm down. Your father just finished proposing to me, we haven't even had time to think so long forward in time. So please relax, as soon as I know all those details you´ll know, alright" she nods and smiles taking a deep breath. She looks around the room that has gone completely quiet and shyly smiles blushing. The whole room bursts into laughter, even Alexei has to sit down so he won't fall over from laughing.

Alexei stands up and walks towards us bringing me into a soft hug, careful not to squeeze me too hard. "congratulations mom, I hope you´ll be happy." "I am baby, and thank you" he pulls away "for what?" I brush a lock of hair from his face "Giving your father permission" He looks over at Dimitri and sighs "I think you would have asked her even if I'd said no. Am I right?" Dimitri chuckles and pulls me closer "Yes, you're right, I would have done it either way" then he kisses me and Alexei playfully gags while walking away, which makes us all laugh again.

* * *

 _Dimitri´s POV_

The family took our engagement well, not that I expect anything else. Roza and the Kids are now and will always be my own little family. After sitting and talking with everyone for an hour and a half Roza strokes my knee and looks up at me beckoning me to come closer, I lean in, "I'm tired, can you help me get back up stairs ?" "Sure baby, come on" I stand up and help her do the same. Every head turns to us "I'm going to help Roza to bed. And I think I´m gonna turn in too. So we will see you in the morning" I kiss my mother's cheek, babushka´s cheek and all my sisters cheeks.

Roza and I are about to head up stairs when Ally, Zoya and Katya stop us "Mom, dad would it be okay if I went to a party with the girls, I promise i'll be really careful and I'll call if anything happens" Rose looks at me with a worried expression and Ally notices "Please mama, I won't be late please" then she pulls out the puppy dog face and looks at me. I know I can't resist that and Roza knows it too, especially if she pulls the ´Daddy´ card I won't be able to say no "Please. please. please." Oh no here it comes, I just know it "Please Daddy. I promise I'll be back by four" I narrow my eyes "three.." Roza clears her throat "Two, no later than two. Please, Daddy mama" that daddy card is going to be the death of me. I sigh "All right. but no later than two. Is Alexei going with you?" she nods, then I hear Alexei´s voice coming from the living room "NO I'M NOT" it's like he could hear her nod. I chuckle at Rose´s rolling eyes "fine, but back at two. Zoya you look after her alright, do not take your eyes off her, you hear me?" I say pointing at Zoya who nods "I won't, I promise" and with that they disappear into the living room again.

* * *

 _Rose´s POV_

"You know she's always going to be using the daddy card with you now" I say while turning on the shower in the bathroom linked to our bedroom. I can hear Dimitri chuckle behind me as he wraps his arms around my waist laying his chin on my shoulder " I like it when she calls me daddy, it makes everything much more real. and you know she's a good girl, she'll be fine. besides she's with Zoya and Katya. So don't worry she'll be fine. " I roll my eyes at him "Of course

"Of course i'm going to worry Comrade, she's my baby. I'll always be worried about her" he kisses my cheek "I know that, but you trust her don't you?" I spin around to face him "Yes I trust her" he slides my sweater of my shoulders "at least try to relax" he kisses the left corner of my mouth "for me" and the right corner "mhmm" then my jaw. I laugh and wrap my arms around his neck pulling my Russian god closer to me linking our lips together.

 _-Lemon begins_

"I wish she was more like you sometimes comrade" he chuckles against my lips "Ohh I don't know, another Rose in the world isn't that bad." "how so ?" he pulls away to look me in the eye "well, she's smart, tough and incredibly beautiful, just like her amazing mother, who has to learn how to relax." I playfully slap him on the chest. Dimitri takes off the black t-shirt I'm wearing, one of his, and throws it on the floor on the other side of the room. He smiles when realising I'm not wearing anything under it. "So beautiful" I reach for the hem of his t-shirt put he is quick to remove it himself, exposing the beautifully, lightly tanned chest and abs. I smile while running my finger down his body, beginning on his lips down to his extremely sexy happy trail and end on his belt buckle. His heart rate keeps going faster until he snaps taking off the rest of his clothes who fall to the floor by our feet, followed by the rest of mine.

Then his hands are in my hair pulling it out of the ponytail. He hasn´t stopped kissing me. The kisses are getting rough but careful at the same time so he won't hurt me. He slowly pushes me backward to the shower, and as we step in the warm water soothes me. We are immediately drenched and my hair is sticking to my face. Dimitri stops kissing me to brush it away from my eyes "Roza, are you Okay?" "never better" he pecks my lips one more time before reaching for the shampoo bottle and starts washing my hair. I steady myself with my hands on his hips, smiling from ear to ear loving the feeling of him running his hands through my hair.

After Dimitri has finished washing my hair he begins washing my bruised body. He gets down on his knees and washes my feet and kisses my leg beginning at my knee and I have to hold on to the wall so I won't fall over at the sensational feeling radiating up my body. I throw my head back and let out a quiet moan biting my lower lip when he reaches my hipbone. He chuckles and moves to my navel going up between my breasts, then my neck and my jaw, resting his hands on my hips as he leaves wet kisses all over my body. One of his hands runs up my back and stops in my hair pulling it a little to the side, giving him better access to my neck. I grab his forearms and then I dig my nails into his skin making him growl into my ear biting my earlobe, sending a shiver up my spine. "Are you sure Roza?" he says breathing heavily onto my neck. I run my leg up his thigh and grabbing his hair pulling his face to mine "Dimitri, just shut up and kiss me" I link our lips and let my tongue explore the inside of his mouth and he bites my lower lip lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist, making our bodies touch in every single place possible. Now it's not the water keeping me warm, it's _him_.

Dimitri lifts me up a little more and places himself at my entrance, then he steadies himself by placing one hand on the wall and the other on my hip, then he slowly slides into me. I moan loudly, but Dimitri is quick to silence my moans by kissing me. "Sshh Roza, you have to keep quiet or mama will hear us" I try, but this man makes me want to scream as loud as I can. He keeps thrusting into me and silencing every sound that threatens to escape my mouth. How can he expect me to keep quiet, when he makes me feel this way.

He´s being a little too gentle with me, I know it's because of all the bruises but I need more. More of him. "Harder Dimitri. I'm not going to break" he chuckles "are you sure?" I slide my hands down to cup his ass "Oh god yes" then he thrusts harder and faster until I stiffen around him and scream his name louder than I should, he doesn't silence me he just thrusts harder a couple of more times until he explodes inside me and lays his head on my chest taking long deep breaths, steadying his heart rate.

 _-Lemon ends_

His forehead is on mine and he opens his eyes "You okay?" I kiss him and stroke his cheek "Yes. Thank you" "For what ?" he kisses the bridge of my nose "Coming back" he looks me right in the eye and tucks a lock of hair behind my ear "I wish i'd never left in the first place. I promise you won't ever leave you again as long as we both shall live" I stroke his forehead "I know" I kiss him again. Then he puts me back on the tiled floor and we finish our shower.

* * *

 _Dimitri´s POV_

Rose has her head on my chest and her arm draped over my abdomen sleeping peacefully, while I read my book, I want to be awake when Alyona gets home just to be sure she has actually made it home. I glance at the clock, It's only twelve thirty, when the door slams open and Rose shots up from my chest sitting up seeing Alexei standing in the doorway with a panicked look on his face.

"Alex, what's wrong?" I close my book and stroke Roza´s back staring at my son "Something´s wrong with Ally, I don't know what it is but I just know something's wrong. I can feel it" I jump out of bed and put on the first pair of pants I can find, a t-shirt and my duster. Rose is also putting on clothes "where do you think you're going ?" she glares at me "I'm going with you" I put my hands on her shoulders looking her straight in the eye "No, you're staying here, I can't focus on her when I'm worried about you. So please stay here, I promise I´ll find her and bring her home. Go back to bed" She keeps glaring at me but after a few seconds her face goes from anger to worry and she relents "Okay, go. go find our daughter" she crosses her arms. I peck her lips and run out the door leading my son in front of me. I know there is no point at asking him to stay with his mother, because he won't listen. We both put on our shoes as I grab the keys and we run to the car going to find my daughter.

"Do you know where this party is ?" We're driving down the dark empty road "25 Sakharov street" shit, thats where Alexander Sidarov, the biggest party boy in all off Baia. This is bad. All his parties get out of hand. Why did I let her go, this is my fault. I have to get her out of there. "How do you know something's wrong with your sister?" I glance at him before I look back at the road, he´s restless and panicky "I can just feel it. I can always tell if she's in trouble, my stomach gets in a twist and I can't stay still because I need to get to her" "does it happen to her too when you're in trouble?" he´s looking out the window with furrowed brows "Yeah. how long till we get there? it's getting worse" I step on the gas "three minutes".

We can hear the music before we see the house. the parking lot is full of cars, expensive cars, there are so many people that the huge house is overflowing. There are people laughing, talking and drinking outside the door and on the porch. I step on the break and both Alex and I get thrown a little forward but he says nothing and opens the cardoor "Alexei, you check upstairs. Now go" and we both rush in the door, Alexei runs up the stairs taking two at a time and he´s out of sight. I'm taller than everyone in the room so I can see over all the heads. I'm walking in the living room when I see Zoya dancing in a group of friends with a big red cup in her hand laughing. I narrow my eyes and I can feel the anger forming in my body with every step I take.

"Zoya, where is Alyona?" she jumps at the sound of my voice and I think I can see a little fear in her eyes "Dimka, what are you doing here?" she's trying to hide her cup "Ally. Zoya where is she?" she looks around and the fear in her eyes is magnifying as she studders "I...I don't know"

"I asked you to look after her Zoya" I almost growl at her "I'm sure she's fine Dimka, she's a big girl" "ZOYA, go look for her. NOW" she put her hands up in defeat "Okay, Okay" then she squeezes in between all the teenagers. I walk into the kitchen but she is nowhere in sight, until I see her laying on the sofa some guy hovering over her, but she seems unresponsive. My anger is getting the better off me and I rush towards her grab the boy, who turns out to be Alexander, by the collar of his shirt and almost throw him across the room.

"ZOYA, go look for her. NOW" she put her hands up in defeat "Okay, Okay" then she squeezes in between all the teenagers. I walk into the kitchen but she is nowhere in sight, until I see her laying on the sofa some guy hovering over her, but she seems unresponsive. My anger is getting the better off me and I rush towards her grab the boy, who turns out to be Alexander, by the collar of his shirt and almost throw him across the room.

I hear a crash, I don't take the time to look towards the sound. I fall to my knees by my daughter's side "Ally, Ally look at me. Ally" I cup her face and all she does is turn her head and mumbles something under her breath. She smells of Vodka, strong Vodka, but there is something else going on "Alyona, look at me. open your eyes" she opens her eyes and I see fear and surprise "dad?" she croaks "I can't move" this is bad "It's okay, i'm here. I got you." "ALLY!" Alexei shouts from the other side of the room and runs to us "Alex go find the girls. we're leaving. we need to get her to your grandmother. Hurry" he hesitates "Alex, GO!" he then turns on his heels and rushes to find his cousins. I turn back to my daughter and her eyes are closed, the panic returns "Ally, look at me. Don't close your eyes.

"ALLY!" Alexei shouts from the other side of the room and runs to us "Alex go find the girls. we're leaving. we need to get her to your grandmother. Hurry" he hesitates "Alex, GO!" he then turns on his heels and rushes to find his cousins. I turn back to my daughter and her eyes are closed, the panic returns "Ally, look at me. Don't close your eyes. i'm getting you home" I put one hand under her feet and the other on her back lifting her up bridal style and carry her out the door.

"Come on baby stay awake, don't close your eyes keep them on me" she turns her head to me and I see a tear running down her face "Daddy, you came for me" "Of course I did. I'm taking you home to your mother, she is so worried about you. Everything is going to be okay. Don't worry sweetheart you're safe now."

I hear Alexei shouting something behind me dragging both Zoya and Katya by their wrists. He almost throws them into the car, Katya in the back and Zoya in the front. Alexei takes the seat beside his sister keeping her upright and awake. I drive as fast as I can stepping on the gas wanting to get my daughter home. "Dad, she's going unconscious, what do I do?" I glance at the rearview mirror seeing Alyona´s head hanging in front of her while her brother is trying to keep her awake "Slap her" "What? I can't do that"

"Yes you can, you have to keep her awake. Just do It Alex" Alexei hesitates but eventually he slaps his sister who´s eyes open again but she lays her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Dimka. I should have…" "Not now Zoya." she flinches at the tone of voice I use and looks down at her feet. I step even harder on the gas and we fly through the darkness.

* * *

 _Ally´s POV_

This Party is crazy, there are both moroi´s and damphir´s here and there is so much booze. There is beer but most of the people here are drinking Vodka, I have tried Vodka before but not Russian vodka. Holy shit it's strong, Dad says american vodka is like water compared to the russian one and he isn't kidding.

I'm dancing with a group of people I´ve never meet before because as soon as we got in the door both Zoya and Katya disappeared and I was left alone. I usually don't mind but it's hard to remember my russian when I´ve had a lot to drink, and right now I am drunk as a skunk. I'm dancing when I feel a pair of hands on my hips rubbing up against me, soon he grabs my arm and pulls me to the couch. He has dark brown hair but grass green eyes resting under thick eyebrows. He´s handsome but I´ve seen better. He starts kissing me and I allow it but I can feel how dry my mouth is and manage to push him of a little "мне нужно выпить" (I need a drink) I say in a drunken voice making they boy smile and he gets up and walks into the kitchen. My head is spinning when he gets back with a big red cup, and by the smell of it it's more Vodka. I chug it down and after a minute I feel my body go numb and my vision is even more blurry, I can't sit up straight so I fall to my side and the boy hovers over me and starts kissing me all over. I don't feel so good, and I want him off me. I try pushing him of but my arms won't move, the only thing that's moving is the spinning room around me. Suddenly everything is black and I can feel the darkness come over me, the only thing I can think is 'shit. I've been drugged'.

I don't know how long it's been since I blacked out but someone is holding my face shouting my name. the first thing I see are the chocolate brown eyes of my father filled with worry staring down at me "Dad?" I try moving my arms to hug him but I can't "I can't move" I am scared shitless. I hear Alexei´s voice from somewhere, I don't know where and I can't look around because my eyelids are getting heavy and I black out again. When my eyes open again I'm being put into the backseat of a car and dad is fastening my seatbelt. He came for me. My dad came for me. I can feel a tear running down my cheek "Daddy, you came for me"

"Of course I did. I'm taking you home to your mother. Everything is going to be okay. Don't worry sweetheart you're safe now." I hear Alexei´s voice and then once again I black out. Next thing I know a sharp pain hits me across the cheek and my eyes fly open, but it's hard keeping my head up so I manage to lay it on Alex´s shoulder and I stare into darkness as I hear dad shouting something at someone in the front seat. I need to throw up, too get everything out of my system. All I want right now is my mom.

* * *

Love it ? hate it ? Review, review, review :D


	12. Eat me

_**Bonjour everyone :)**_

 _ **New chapter about our lovely family of four. There is a little Romitri lemon scene. Thank you all for following & favoriting this story. Reviews are always welcomed :D **_

_**Hope you like it:)**_

* * *

 _ **Being both**_

 _ **Soft and**_

 _ **Strong is a**_

 _ **Combination**_

 _ **Very few have**_

 _ **mastered.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12, Eat me.**_

 _Rose's POV_

I have been pacing around the living room for the last forty minutes, while Olena, Yeva and Dimitri´s sisters have been trying to distract me by telling me that everything is going to be okay and that Ally is just fine, Dimitri will find her and bring her home. Like I don't know that. I'm still going to worry about my baby.

"Where the hell are they, it's been hours "

"Rose, it's been forty-five minutes" Olena says from the kitchen bringing me a glass of water and putting a hand on my shoulder as I take the glass with shaking hands, she gives me a reassuring smile.

I'm taking a sip out of my glass when the door bursts open and Alexei comes rushing in with his father and sister following close behind and the two shameful girls behind staggering on their bare feet holding their heels in their hands. I am quick to put my glass on the table and follow Dimitri upstairs into the bathroom linked to our bedroom, where he lays my unconscious daughter down by the toilet, holding her head up. "Roza, go get a glass of water mixed with salt. We need to get the drugs out of her system" my eyes go wide

"Drugs !"

"Rose please, let me help her" he is stroking Ally´s head and giving me a pleading look. So I do as he says and run to get what he asked for and bringing it back to him. He´s murmuring to Ally in Russian, then he forces her to drink the salt-laced water. Within a minute, Ally is puking her guts out clutching her stomach. Dimitri is holding her hair up and her head steady, while I just stand there feeling useless as my daughter is laying in her father´s arms.

She finally stops vomiting and Dimitri holds her body up while drying her mouth with a towel before making her rinse. I want her with me tonight and in my arms, I walk to the bed and pull the covers away, before returning to the bathroom.

"Dimitri, Is she going to be alright?" the worry in my voice is taking over "Yes Roza, she just needs to sleep" "I want her with me tonight. Can you move her to the bed please" he nods and gets up pulling Ally with him, laying her down on the bed covering her before kissing her sweaty forehead and tucking her hair behind her ears.

I take Dimitri's hand pulling him towards me, forcing him to look at me when I grab the back of his neck and kiss him. One of his hands reaches up to cup my face before he pulls back putting his forehead on mine taking a deep breath "Thank you Dimitri" the corners of his mouth turn up a little "For what?" I look at Ally "Being there for her" I peck his lips one more time before releasing him and climbing into bed wrapping my arms around my daughter, pulling her as close as possible.

* * *

 _Dimitri's POV_

I slowly close the door to the bedroom, leaving Rose and Ally cuddled up together on our bed. Alexei is standing by the sink in the kitchen looking out the window and drinking a glass of water. He jumps when I put a hand on his shoulder "Make a sound will you" he dumps the rest of the water down the drain and then he leans on the sink laying his head on his hands, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to see if you were alright"

"I'm fine it's Ally who needs to be taken care of. I'm not a baby" I cross my arms "Neither is your sister. Sometimes we all need to be taken care of Alexei, No matter the size of our pride" he looks at me and narrows his eyes, then he turns back to the window sighing "I'm going to bed" he walks right past me "Thank you Alexei" he turns and he has a surprised expression on his face

"For what exactly ?" I chuckle a little at the tone of his voice "Trusting me" now he´s crossing his arms and we are standing in the exact same position "Well, trust has to be earned, it's not something I can just give away. You earned it." Alexei takes a few steps up the stairs then he looks over his shoulder and catches my eye "Thank you for helping Ally, and believing me when I told you something was wrong. Not many people do. So... uuhmm ...thanks. _Dad._ "

"I'll do anything for my children Alex. If there is anything I can do, just ask and I'll be there" I think I see the corners of his mouth turn up right before he nods and heads straight to bed.

I stand at the bottom of the stairs for a few minutes before heading back to the kitchen and retrieving a bottle of Vodka and pouring myself a glass, taking it into the living room. I just sit on the couch taking small sips of the clear liquid in my glass. I don't want to disturb Roza and my daughter, so I lay down on the couch dragging a blanket over me and falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _Ally's POV_

My head hurts, my throat and mouth are burning and I'm cold. There is a familiar scent in the air and it calms me. When I manage to open my eyes I see the most comforting sight ever imaginable. My mom. She is laying next to me with her arms around me holding me close to her as if someone is going to rip me away. I smile and snuggle closer to her, loving the warm embrace of my mother keeping me safe and unafraid. She stirs and slowly opens her deep brown eyes and a smile stretches across her lips as she strokes my hair away from my face

"How are you feeling sweetie ?" "My head hurts and I don't remember much but other than that I'm fine" I can see pain flash across her face before she kisses my temple "I'll go get you some water" Mama is about to stand up but I grab her hand "Please don't go, can you just lay with me for a few minutes?" "I'd love to baby" then she climbs back under our covers, I put my head on her chest saying nothing letting her stroke my hair.

"Ally, what do you remember from last night?" "Not much..." I say playing with a lock of her hair "What´s the last thing you remember?" I have to think back for a few seconds before it pops into my head "Dad. I remember dad" Mom smiles a tired smile "Anything else?" "uhmm...vodka. I'm sorry I shouldn't have had so much" she stops stroking my hair and leans her head to her side looking me in the eye "This is not your fault Alyona, you hear me ? but I would feel better if next time Alexei would go with you" I smile and nod "but…" I can hear both humor and seriousness in her voice "I think it'll be a long time until your father lets you go out drinking again"

* * *

 _Rose's POV_

Alyona´s head shoots up, I see fear in her eyes and there is panic in her voice "is he angry?" O my baby girl is so afraid of disappointing her father "No baby he isn't angry. He was and is so worried about you. When he found out something was wrong, your father didn't ask any questions he just knew he needed to get to you. That´s how much he loves you" She relaxes and put her head back on my chest, closing her eyes and falling asleep. I stay with her for another few minutes, just to make sure she's asleep, before getting quietly out of bed and closing the door behind me.

When I get downstairs I take a peek into the living room knowing Dimitri would have stayed there during the night. It's still dark outside since it's only five in the morning, so I can't see anything. But I can hear someone in the kitchen. I am greeted with the broad shoulders of the wonderful man I love so much standing by the open fridge. I tip toe towards him and wrap my arms around his waist hugging him from behind, making him jump a little. He closes the fridge and turns around to face me.

"Hi" he smiles down at me "Hi. Why aren't you asleep ?" "I'm too worried about Ally. What if I hadn't gotten to her in time? she would have been…" I cut him off placing a finger on his lips and he closes his eyes, clearly tired eyes "Hey, stop it. Don't think like that, you did get to her and she wasn't harmed." He sighs "I feel like I'm failing Roza. I haven't been here for them and I'm trying Roza, I really am, but seeing her like that. it broke my heart." I can see how much he´s hurting

"Dimitri." finally his eyes open "You are doing great. You are making good progress with Alex, just by believing him and not questioning him, you have gained his trust and I promise you he won't forget it. And Ally, her first question was if you were angry with her" Dimitri pulls away and stares at me "She thinks I'm angry with her, why?" I smile at him and brush his hair away from his face before I cup it "Because she doesn't want to disappoint you comrade."

The love in his eyes is too much to handle, I pull him down to me and kiss him. The kiss is filled with love and admiration, how is this man so perfect. I stroke his face while our foreheads are linked "come on, you're tired" he pulls away reluctantly and I lace our fingers together walking toward the couch and taking a seat. I sit down at one end of the couch crossing my legs pulling him down to me. He takes a seat beside me, I shake my head at him and pull him down so his head is on my lap and his feet are on the couch. I chuckles lightly but says nothing as I pull the blanket over him. I can feel his body relaxing when I stroke his forehead and lace our fingers again.

* * *

 _Dimitri's POV_

I can feel someone shaking me and then a small voice calling to me, when I open my eyes I see Ally kneeling on the floor by the couch. There is light in the room so I´ve been sleeping for a while, the family must be at church. I sit up carefully not wanting to wake Roza, "Ally, what's wrong?" she hugs herself and stands up "can I talk to you?" I stand up, taking off the blanket and covering Roza with it before following Ally to the kitchen waiting for her to start.

"Dad, are you mad at me?" she isn't looking at me, her eyes are focused on her toes. I pull out a chair and make her sit down while I crouch in front of her taking her hands in mine "Ally, I am not mad at you. Your mom told you that I'm not mad at you, what reason would I have ?" I can see a tear running down her cheek and she sniffs a little wiping her nose with the back of her hand, still not looking me in the eye "it's just...I don't ...want you ...to be ...disappointed ...in me" she says in between hiccups and streaming tears "And I … I drank too much...and I passed out" Rose didn't tell her "Ally, honey look at me. Sshhh deep breaths" she looks up at me and her blood shot eyes are like knives to my heart "Ally this wasn't your fault, you were drugged" she stops crying and the look of pure shock crosses her face. "Ally, you're safe now." Then she flings her arms around my neck hugging me tightly "I love you dad" "I love you too".

a few minutes later we hear a cough in the doorway, Roza. I pull Ally with me when I stand up and bring them both into a big hug. "How about Alexei, Paul and I go into town to get you guys some food, I'll cook for you tonight while all of you girls take a day off. How does that sound?" they both look up at me, with huge grins on their faces hugging me tighter making me chuckle.

"Whats going on ?" Alexei says stepping into the kitchen with bed head rubbing his eyes. Before he knows it his mother tugs on his arm squeezing him in between us. He squirms groaning "Oh come on, what's with the hugging. I just woke up, let me breath" finally he pulls away fixing his shirt and hair. "go get dressed Alexei, we're going into town to get your cousin" he growls a little under his breath and turns on his heels "Fine"

* * *

 _Alexei´s POV_

After getting Paul from the church and telling the rest of the family our plans, we're walking in the little market half an hour later. I am tired, irritated and hungry. This walking is not helping and the loud conversation between Dad and Paul is making me want to rip my hair from my head. "Why are we doing this ?" both men stop talking and my father crosses his arms "Because your sister needs this and we, meaning you, are being supportive" he has his eyebrow raised and Paul is smirking behind him "Alright, alright what do you need ? i'll go get it" dad smiles and pulls out a tiny paper from the inside of his duster pocket "we need…." His finger is tracing the paper until it stops and he looks up "Chocolate. A lot of it" typical. I roll my eyes and turn around "thank you Alexei" a humorous voice calls behind me.

I'm browsing through all the different types of chocolates when someone bumps into me rather harshly. I am not in the mood for this shit. "Hey watch it" If my mood was bad before, it got worse when I saw the person standing in front of me.

"You watch it, Dhampir. You should be apologizing to me, I am Moroi and we come first". Alexander. He is with three other guys, all Moroi and all of them are smirking. I am at least a head taller than him and he takes an involuntary step back when I come closer and growl in his face

"You think you're so much better than me you blood sucking bastard" Alexander snorts "I am, you worthless dhampir" I narrow my eyes at him "You think drugging people makes you better, or is that the only way to get people to stand being around you" realization crosses his eyes and the grin on his face, is pissing me off "that girl, you know her." He´s laughing at my face. I growl under my breath and grab the collar of his shirt "Stay away from my sister or I'll…" I'm interrupted by strong arms pulling me away from the Moroi asshat standing in front of me

"Alexei, calm down" my dad is struggling to pull me off him, but eventually he succeeds. "Let go off me" he says nothing before turning his head to face the Moroi "I suggest you go now, before he manages to punch you" Alexander is fixes his clothes and runs a hand through his hair "you should keep him on a leash dhampir, before I tell my father about this and he will have him charged for assaulting a Moroi" dad let's go off me and it catches me off guard.

"Don't threaten me Sidorov. I know your father and I know things about you too, I doubt that you want these things to reach your father." There is so much authority in dad´s voice, I'm a little thrown back,

"Stay away from my daughter Alexander. I won't tell you again" "Or what?" Alexander is challenging him. Not a good move. Dad steps forward and stares him right in the eye "Get out of my sight Sidorov" Alexander flinches but steps back and with one last look at me he and his lost puppies walk away.

Dad takes a deep sigh and turns to me again with a small smile on his face "Let's go get your sister and mother that chocolate" with that we go back to shopping for dinner.

* * *

 _Rose's POV_

Dimitri and the boys went into town getting all the things for dinner plus Chocolate, his family came back from church and we decided to have a little spa day. I made face masks, while Olena made us snacks, the girls brought out all of their nail polish and dimitris sisters made the living room ready. During all of this Yeva simply sat in her chair at the corner off the room observing us knitting and humming to herself.

I'm braiding Ally's hair when my phone goes off, I excuse myself and Karolina takes over for me finishing Ally´s hair. _"Hello"_ I say putting the phone to my ear standing in the doorway to the living room, watching my daughter enjoying time with her father´s family.

" _Hi Rose, how are things going?"_ Lissa´s wonderful voice rings from the other end "Hi Liss, everything's going great."

" _That's good"_ something is bothering her _"Liss, what's wrong?" "What do you mean Rose?"_ I roll my eyes and walk outside taking a seat on the porch

" _I can hear it in your voice, there is something wrong. Tell me, what is it ?"_ she hesitates but replies

" _there is something we need to talk about and when I say we I mean all of us. I need you guys back as soon as possible"_

" _Is it that serious, did something happen ?"_ I'm getting worried now _"It's nothing bad, well it's not really good either" "When do you want us back ?"_ I don't want to leave but Lissa needs me

" _Uuhmm, two days if that's okay with you guys"_

" _Sure Liss, i'll call you when we land"_

" _Thank you Rose"_ I smile playing with the hem of my-Dimitris t-shirt _"Anything for you Liss."_

" _I love you Rose, and thanks again see you in two days"_

" _Okay, love you too, bye"_

Dinner was great, Dimitri with the help of Alexei and Paul made an amazing meal for all of us girls, My Dimitri made us Stake, followed by an amazing apple pie with whipped cream for dessert. Then Ally, Katya, Zoya, all of Dimitri´s sisters, his mother, his grandmother and I stepped out of the kitchen giving the boys some space to clean up. Dimitri almost had to push his mother and grandmother out of the kitchen. We had a lovely night, we all spent time in the living room for the next few hours. The boys were playing cards in the kitchen, Yeva and Olena were teaching me how to knit, that was a disaster. Ally and the girls were talking and so were all three of Dimitris sisters.

"I think it's time for bed" Olena says jawning "I agree" karolina says standing up telling everyone else to to follow her. Dimitri kisses all of them, except Paul, on the cheek before closing the door behind them.

"Good night mom, night dad" Ally hugs both of us and follows her brother up stairs. Olena kisses Dimitri and I on the cheek, she is walking out of the room when she stops and turns to us with a slight grin on her face "good night both of you, I'll see you in the morning." Dimitri pulls me to his side and strokes my shoulder "Good night mama"

Olena chuckles a little before grinning at me "If you plan on doing something tonight I just want to remind you that, the walls are thin and even if the shower water is running we can hear everything. And I do mean Everything" then she's gone.

Heat is rushing to my face as I turn it into Dimitri's chest, "O my good. She must think i'm a total slut" he chuckles "do she doesn't Roza." I look up at his smirking face "Are you kidding ? I was screaming at the top of my lungs. And if she heard us…." So did Ally and Alex. "relax Roza, they know we have sex, that´s how they got here in the first place" I hit him on the chest unable to keep the smile of my face "but they don't need to see it. Or hear it"

Dimitri wraps his arms around my waist cupping my ass "Relax Roza, you're too tense" he starts kissing me softly at first but soon his kisses get deeper and his tongue is battling mine, stoking the inside of my mouth. I pull his hair out of it's little ponytail making his hair fall around his face framing it.

"Dimitri" he kisses my nose "mmhmm" "Do you know how much I love you" my comrade pulls slightly away from me and his eyes burn into mine "I do. Because that's the same amount of love I feel for you" that brings a big smile to my face "You love me?" He chuckles in agreement nodding and pulling me closer

"What do you love about me ?" "I love everything about you my Roza, your hair.." I kiss him "your beautiful brown eyes…" a kiss "how stubborn you are…" kiss to his jaw "how protective you are towards our kids" I kiss his neck "Say that again" he sucks in a breath, but he knows what I'm asking him to repeat "our kids. Yours. Mine. Ours." I love when he says that outloud. "I love …" I cut him off pushing him backwards and jumping him, Dimitri grabs hold off my thighs out of instinct, wrapping them around his waist and kissing me back.

* * *

 _Dimitri's POV_

Having Rose wrapped around me, feeling the heat of her body is making me crazy. She is kissing and biting my earlobe. I clench my jaw making sure not to make any sound, but Rose is making it very hard, it's almost as if she's trying to break me. "Roza...aahh" I can feel her smile on my neck before she whispers in my ear "Yes Dimitri" then her teeth scrape my ear

"What are you doing?" Her teeth scrape my jaw and I tighten my grip on her thighs "I am pretty sure I have no idea what you're talking about. Comrade." That nickname, god. She has no idea how much that turns me on. Shit. I can't help it. I turn around placing her on the table next to the sink, pulling her-my t-shirt over her head, pleased to see a see-through white bra that's pushing her breast up closer to my face. I trace my fingers along the tops of her breast making her stifle a moan whipping her head back and placing her hands on the cabinets on either side of her head, keeping herself still under the touch of my fingers and lips.

 _-Lemon_

The thrill of doing this to Roza in my mother's kitchen, at the risk of being caught is overwhelming. I kiss and bite each breast leaving small bite marks on her. She moans and turns her head to the side giving be better access to her throat. My fingers are digging into her hips pulling her a little of the table while I spread her legs with my knee, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off

"Dimitri, what are we doing ?" I unlink our mouths for the few seconds it takes me to reply

"Everything".

She's pulling on my hair guiding it towards the top of her throat "in your mother´s kitchen" "We could do it on the floor, if you prefer" "Comrade" she's scolding me now but quickly starts kissing me again "Do you want me to stop ?" I already know the answer "eat me, comrade" there is sarcasm in her voice while she moans those words "my pleasure Roza" her eyes shoot to mine as I sink to my knees facing her warm and soaking area between her legs.

I push her legs further apart kissing and biting the line of her little white thong, she's going to have hickey there in the morning, then slowly I slide it down her legs sending shivers through her body "Stop teasing comrade" she says thrusting my head between her thighs, another shiver shoots through her when my chuckle radiates up her spine. I begin to lick the already soaking part of Roza, slowly at first then a little faster until I hear her breath hitch and a little lip biting moan escapes her. It's too loud. "Sshh Roza, no sounds" she is frustrated with me and grips my hair pulling my head back down.

She is close, so close but I need her to wait, just a little longer. I know she's struggling not to scream or make noises, so I slowly insert two fingers inside her making her gasp for air and thrusting her hips up. Her head is thrown so far back that her hair is touching her ass. "I can't keep quiet. I want you to much." Screw it. I pull my fingers out of her, making her narrow her eyes at me until I reach for the zipper on my pants pulling them, along with my boxer-briefs, down to my ankles.

I step closer to her taking off her bra and kissing each nipple biting down a little. Her lips are swollen and red from her constantly biting them making sure not to let a sound escape.

Roza cups my face and pulls me to hers giving me a long lustful kiss, in that moment I pull her onto my throbbing member entering her slowly but forcefully and I can feel the taste of blood in my mouth. She bit my lip whimpering. "Okay?" She doesn't answer me, she runs her hands down to my ass moving me back and forth, so I´m thrusting into her with groans. We slowly begin to move in the perfect rhythm hitting the right spot with every. Single. Thrust.

"faster Dimitri, please" she whispers between kisses. I quicken the pace making her gasp for breath and struggling keeping her moans in. Some escape her lips and her head is thrown back exposing her chest and pushing her breast closer to my face, giving me the chance to take each nipple in my mouth leaving marks on her "aah comrade. More " This woman makes me wild and she is so fucking sexy like this. Her head thrown back and her fingers digging into my skin as her mouth makes the perfect O as she takes in a breath.

My jaw and throat are being kissed when I feel her stiffen around me and a sharp sting appears on my neck followed by a cat like sound next to my ear. She's biting me to keep herself quiet. I thrust into her one more time as she sucks my earlobe and squezzes my ass keeping me still inside her as I explode gripping her hips and table. We´re both catching out breath but we stay glued together and kissing "I love you Roza" she kisses me brushing a lock of hair from my sweaty forehead "And I love you Comrade, so much it hurts sometimes." I kiss her one more time before pulling out of her making her hiss through clenched teeth and me groan, I lift her of the table and stroke her cheek. I´m already missing the contact between our bodies.

 _-Lemon end_

Roza is putting on the t-shirt but keeps the thong off "You think anyone heard us ?" I chuckle while pulling up my underwear "I don't think so, let's just stay quiet and get to bed. Come on baby, you need some sleep" I pick her up and whip her over my shoulder slapping her ass knowing she won't make a sound "Dimitri" she whisper scolds me making me chuckle one more time before running upstairs and into bed.

* * *

 _Rose's POV_

It's so good waking up with Dimitri beside me. I love watching him sleep, he is so relaxed and peaceful when he sleeps. Just listening to the beat of his heart makes me smile, how could I go so long without it.

I'm stroking his face when I see the corners of his mouth turn up into the pantie dropping smile "Good morning" "morning" his eyes slowly open and the sight of the chocolate brown colour warms my soul to the core. He pulls me closer to him and I sigh "Can't we stay like this all day" he chuckles and closes his eyes again "What, naked and glued together?" "You could put it that way" I make small circles on his chest admiring his shape and the scent of him "Roza"

"Yes, Dimitri" he looks at me and traces my lower lip "what are you thinking?" "Lissa called yesterday. She needs us back" Dimitri´s brows pull together and his finger stops

"Is something wrong ?" "I don't know. She didn't say anything specific but I could hear it in her voice"

"Alright. When are we leaving?" I stoptracing circles "Just like that? You're okay with it?" Dimitri pulls me even closer and kisses the top of my head

"She needs you, and I know you're worried about her, that and… we'll finally live in a house with thicker walls" with that he rolls on top of me and kisses my naked body all over, sending lightning like sparks through me, making me giggle. Yes actually giggle like a seventeen year old.

* * *

When we get to the kitchen Olena is baking, she turns to us and grins pointing to a pile of folded clothes on a chair "I believe these belong to you two" Oh god I forgot about the discarded clothes we left on the floor last night. "Thank you" the heat rushes to my cheeks and Dimitri kisses it "Thank you mama" she nods and looks back to the dough in her hands

"My pleasure. You two really can't keep your hands off each other can you ? I just hope your children didn't hear you, you should remember that I'm a light sleeper and you two have a hard time keeping quiet"

"Mama"

"And by the look of those hickeys on your necks I can see i'm right"

My hand flies to my neck. O my god If I have hickeys here and on my breasts I know I´ve got hickeys down ….there. I blush at the thought.

"Mama , please"

"alright, alright. Dimitri set the table, Rose come help me with this bread so we can eat"

* * *

 _-Two days later_

 _Dimitri's POV_

"Be safe alright, call me the minute you land"

"Yes mama, I will. We'll see you all at christmas"

Mama and the rest of the family hug us and say their goodbyes, then my little family and I get into the car and drive to the airport heading back home to see the queen. And getting thicker walls around us. I grin at the thought and take a peek at Roza, she´s smiling and it´s like she can feel my stare because she turns to me and smiles back. I take her hand and glance at our children in the backseat reading the new books I got them on our trip into town. Roza turns around and her eyes narrow at me when she turns back to face me "This.." she points to the books in our children´s hands "Is your fault" I chuckle and she struggles to keep a straight face when I kiss her hand and turn my eyes back to the road. We stay like this for the entire car ride.


	13. Promise

_**The newest update about our lovely family of Four ?**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing.**_

 _ **Not my best work, I have been having some writer's block and I just started a new story called The Beauty & The Businessman, Please check it out and let me know what you think. **_

_**Hope you enjoy :D**_

 _ **-Lovetwist98**_

* * *

 _ **Patience Is not the**_

 _ **Ability to wait, but**_

 _ **The Ability to keep**_

 _ **A good attitude**_

 _ **While waiting.**_

 _ **-Joyce Meyers**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13, Promise._**

 _Rose's POV_

Opening the door to Lissa´s apartment I can smell the dinner in the oven and I smile.

"Lissa, Christian. We're here" Isabella is the first one to come running and she clings on to Alexei not letting him go. Then Christian comes out of the kitchen with a towel in his hands, and he walks over to greet us. After a couple of seconds Lissa appears and she embraces the Kids and Dimitri before turning to me and pulling me close.

"Rose, I need to speak to you privately" Lissa whispers into my ear "Alright" I grab Dimitri´s arm and he leans in "I'm going to go talk to Lissa. Okay" he pecks my lips and strokes my cheek "Alright, Roza. We'll be fine" I smile and Lissa leads me outside to the balcony.

She takes a deep breath before she looks at me "Lissa, what is it ? you're scaring me" she takes another deep breath "Isabella is pregnant" What? No that can't be. I don't know how to react and out of nowhere I start laughing. Full on laughing. She has to be joking. I take another look at her face and I see she's totally serious.

I compose myself and gape at her "How do you know? Did she tell you?"

"No, I kinda just figured it out. Her aura is different and she has been having morning sickness since before you left. I just thought she was sick or something and then I found the pregnancy stick in her bathroom and it was positive" she pulls out the stick from her pocket and show it to me

"I know I shouldn't be snooping around in her room but I …." She starts to ramble and she's having some trouble breathing. I have to grip her shoulders and shake her to get her to focus on me "Lissa, LISSA look at me"

Finally she closes her mouth and stares at me "Does Isabella know that you know?" She shakes her head "No, I don't know how to approach it, I was hoping you would help me, she adores you and she listens to you. Please can you talk to her, Please Rose? No one wants to have that conversation with their mother."

"Y-you want me to talk to her?" I stutter a little "Please Rose, Please" she takes my hands in hers and she's giving me the puppy dog face, I can't say no. "Alright, I'll talk to her but you have to be ready to support her no matter what, she's going to need your help." Lissa brings me into a hug and nods "Does Christian know?"

"Do you think he would be talking to your son right now if he knew"

"Yeah okay I get your point" I take a deep breath and tuck some hair behind my ear "Where is she?"

"Talking to Alexei" she says pointing towards the living room, where they're sitting on the couch cuddling and smiling. I nod and we walk back in.

"Hey, Aunt Rose" Isabella smiles up at me "Hi, sweetie. Can we talk for a bit?" She eyes me suspiciously "S-sure. We can go to my room"

I give her a reassuring smile "everything okay ma?" Alexei asks with a questioning look "of course honey just a little girl talk, don't worry" I rustle his hair and he scowls. I throw an arm around Isabella´s shoulders and pull her close to me as we walk down the hall towards her room.

She takes a seat on her bed as I close the door and walk over to her. I take her hand and look her in the eye taking a deep breath "How are you feeling?" She gives me a weak smile "Fine, why?" I stroke her hair and smile "Your mom told me you´ve been sick for a while" she gives me a nervous laugh and looks away "I-it's just a small stomach bug, nothing to worry about"

I squeeze her hand so she looks at me "You sure about that? There´s nothing else going on? You know you can alway talk to me" her lip starts to quiver and soon she's covering her face with her hands sobbing "H-how di-did you know?"

I pull her closer to me and hug her "Your mom" her head shoots up with an expression of horror on her face "She knows? She´s going to hate me" I chuckle a little and keep stroking her hair "No, she's not."

"Yes she is. I'm a disgrace to the family and OH GOD dad is going to kill me, then Alexei and then me again. Does he know?" "No he doesn't. And he´s not going to kill either one of you. I won't let him, I promise. If he says or does anything, I'll kick his ass" that makes her smile and laugh a little

"You promise?" I wipe some tears away from her face "I promise" I bring her into a hug and she starts to calm down.

"You need to tell Alexei" she sniffles and nods "I know. You think he'll be mad at me?"

"Why on earth would he be mad?" "Cause no guy wants to have a baby at seventeen"

"Then they shouldn't be having sex at seventeen, this is just as much of his doing as yours. Remember that it takes two to tango" she nods and gives me a weak smile "You want me to stay with you when you tell him?" "Would you?" I give her a nod "I'll go get him. Try to take some deep breaths"

Then I head over to the door to get my son, so he can receive the biggest news he´s ever going to get.

* * *

 _Alexei´s POV_

I know something's wrong, mama´s looking way too suspicious and calm. And aunt Lissa is looking upset. "Is something going on aunt Lissa?" She takes a seat across from me and picks up a book "Of course not dear. Everything´s fine" she gives me a fake smile as I narrow my eyes at her. There is definitely something going on. Dad gives me a questioning look but I just shake my head at him, he looks at me for a few more seconds before focusing back on his conversation with Christian.

Ten minutes later I hear my mom open the door and she looks at me "Alexei can you come here for a sec" "Yeah, coming ma"

When I get into the room I see Isabella sitting on her bed with bloodshot eyes and a small smile on her face. "What's going on? Isabella you okay?" "Alex honey why don't you take a seat" Mama says and points to the empty spot beside Isabella, who takes my hand as soon as I take a seat and a tear runs down her cheek.

"Alex honey why don't you take a seat" Mama says and points to the empty spot beside Isabella, who takes my hand as soon as I take a seat and a tear runs down her cheek.

I look over at mom who has her arms crossed over her chest and a warm smile on her face "tell him sweetie" I look at Isabella again "Tell me what?, hey look at me. What is it?" She meets my gaze and takes a deep breath "I- I'm Pregnant"

I can't move, I can't blink and I can't even breathe. I'm just frozen. What am I going to do? What is she going to do? What are we going to do? How could I do this to her? I can't be a dad. I'm too young, she's too young. What the HELL am I going to do?

I'm brought out of my own head when mama shakes my shoulders and calls my name "I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just.." I clear my throat "a surprise that's all. I'm fine." Isabella is just looking at me with a worried expression "Y-you're not mad?" I furrow my brows "What ? No." she sighs and smiles at me "We're going to figure this out don't worry. Mama's going to help, right Ma?" I look over at her and she nods

"see it's going to be fine"

I pull her into a hug and she wraps her arms around my neck and puts her head in the crook of my neck then she whispers into my ear "I love you" I pull her as close to me as I can and close my eyes "I love you too"

We sit quietly for a couple of minutes just holding each other. "Who knows ?" "My mom, aunt Rose and - and you." She looks over to mama "when are we going to tell my dad?" Mama sighs and kneels in front of us "I think the sooner the better. How about we have a nice dinner and then later we'll tell your fathers and Ally, how does that sound?" I look at Isabella who is already looking at me "Okay?" She smiles "Okay"

Mama stands up and smiles "I'm gonna leave you two alone for a while, I'll let you know when dinner's ready" then she closes the door behind her.

"Are you Okay ?" Isabella laces our fingers together and nods "Yeah, I'm just scared I guess. You?" "Yeah me too. But We can do this, as long as we're together Okay. I'll be there every step of the way. I promise." She smiles a big smile and kisses my cheek.

We´ve been laying on her bed for a few minutes when there is a soft knock on the door and Dad´s head appears "Dinner's ready"

"Okay we're coming, thanks" he closes the door and we get to our feet "Are you ready?" I ask Isabella when she gets up and fixes her shirt "As I'll ever be" Then I lace our hands together and we walk to the dinner table.

* * *

 _Rose's POV_

To describe dinner in one word would be "Tense" everyone seemed to know that there's something going on. Lissa had a fake smile plastered on her face, Isabella was constantly taking deep breaths, Alexei was taking small peaks at Christian who seemed to be feeling the tension in the room as he talked to Ally about our trip. Dimitri was curious but kept quiet with his hand in mine. After dinner Dimitri and I offered to clean up while the rest went into the living room to talk about Russia by the fireplace.

Dimitri is washing the dishes and I'm drying. He looks so sexy this way. He has his shirt sleeves pulled up to his elbows and foam all over his hands, his hair tied at the back of his neck and a few loose strands are hanging around his face framing it. "It's rude to stare Roza" he joked with a smirk on his face "I wasn't staring, I was admiring, Comrade" I reply bumping him with my hip.

"What's going on Rose? I know there is something going on. Why won't you tell me?" "It's not for me to tell. But you'll know soon enough. I promise." I get up on my tiptoes and peck his lips.

Finally finishing the dishes Dimitri and I make our way to the rest of the group and take our seats. Dimitri is next to Alexei and I'm almost sitting in Dimitris lap. Suddenly Christian glares at all of us and gets up from his seat "What the Hell is going on ? why are you all acting so strange?"

"Christian sit down and stop shouting" Lissa scolds him while tugging on his shirt "No will someone please tell me what's going on" I see Isabella squess Alexei´s hand before clearing her throat "Okay dad, please hear me out before you say something" she looks down at her toes and whispers under her breath "and please don't be mad"

Christian huffs, crossing his arms and falling backwards on to the couch "Alright, I'll try" then Isabella takes a shaky breath "I'm pregnant" she says it so quietly that I don't think anyone would have heard her but by the look on Christian's face and his clenched jaw, he heard her loud and clear. He has now straightened himself up and his fists are white and he is furious.

"WHAT?" Suddenly he gets up and glares at my son "YOU DID THIS TO HER" then he turns towards his daughter "AND YOU. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? HE…" he points at Alexei who is now standing beside Isabella facing Christian

"IS GOING TO LEAVE JUST LIKE HIS FATHER DID. AND THEN YOU'LL BE JUST LIKE ROSE, PREGNANT AND ALONE" Lissa gets up and shouts at her husband "CHRISTIAN" Dimitri isn't all that pleased either

"NO, SHE NEEDS TO HEAR THIS. YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE CENTER OF ATTENTION AND NOT THE GOOD KIND, YOU KNOW WHAT THEY CALLED ROSE? DO YOU KNOW?" Isabella has started to cry by now

"A WHORE, THAT'S WHAT THEY CALLED HER, DO YOU WANT THAT FOR YOURSELF" then he turns back to Alexei

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, I TOOK CARE OF YOU LIKE MY OWN AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME, I SHOULD LIGHT YOU UP WHERE YOU STAND " Suddenly there is a light shining in Christian´s hand and it's pointed at my son, I have had enough of this and clearly so has Dimitri, because he gets up from his seat and places his body in front of Alexei and Isabella

"DO NOT threaten my son. Point that flame at him one more time and I will have you on the ground before you can blink" I grab his hand in order to calm him down, but he keeps glaring at Christian who takes a step back, however he opens his mouth, but before he can say another word Lissa booms over her husband still glaring at him

"THAT IS ENOUGH, CHRISTIAN OZERA" everyone is breathing heavily and glaring at each other, Lissa takes a deep breath before speaking "Now, Rose can Isabella stay with you tonight? I need to have a word with her father" she glares at him again

"of course, come on honey let's get your things and get going" I take my crying niece in my arms and lead her out of the room, leaving the rest of them behind.

* * *

 _Dimitri's POV_

He is still looking at my son, and it gives me an uneasy feeling. I need to get my children out of here. "Alexei, Alyona come on we're going" Ally gets up from her seat slowly and heads for the door but Alexei is frozen under Christians glare, and he still has a lit fire in his palm.

I put an arm around his shoulders making him jump slightly under my touch. The fear in his eyes is heartbreaking and it fuels my anger. No one talks to him like that, I know I haven't been there for him in the past but so help me god, I am not going to leave him again. I pull Alexei with me to the door and we are met by Rose and Isabella. Roza has her arm around her, as if she's shielding her from anything that might hurt her just like I'm doing to my son.

Ally is quick to take Isabella's hand and lead her to the car getting her out of that house. Roza takes one last look over at Lissa and they give each other a firm nod before we step out and close the door. As soon as the door clicks shut the shouting begins. I tighten the grip on Alexei´s shoulders and I can hear him taking in a shaky breath as he runs his hand over his face. I slide my arm around Roza´s waist before kissing them both on the top of their heads.

* * *

 _Lissa´s POV_

The door clicks shut and all hell breaks loose. "What the hell is wrong with you? How dare you talk to them like that. She is your daughter" Christian opens his mouth but I shut him up immediately "No, do not speak. You are going to listen to me whether you like it or not. Now sit down and shut up" he doesn't do anything just glares at me "I said SIT DOWN" I raise my voice a little to high but he takes a seat.

"How could you say that to your daughter. She told us wanting our support and you made her feel horrible and even brought her to tears. And then you threaten Alexei.. in front of his parents nonetheless. Then you call his mother, by best friend and your family member a whore. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" He shouts back at me "What's wrong with you? Our daughter is pregnant and she isn't even seventeen yet. She can't be having a baby and with Alexei, if he´s anything like his father he'll just leave her and she'll be alone"

"He is not going to leave her Christian, and even if he did it has nothing to do with who his father is and shame on you for even bringing that up, you know how terrible Dimitri feels. She will never be alone in this, she has us." I sigh "She has me at least. You need to apologize to every single one of them for your behavior and hope to that they'll forgive you."

I pinch the bridge of my nose and take a deep breath "I am going to bed" he starts to follow me but I stop him "Oh no you don´t , you are sleeping on the couch tonight." With that I slam our bedroom door shut and scream into one of our pillows.

* * *

 _Rose's POV_

The ride home was silent apart from the quiet sobs from the backseat. After getting everyone home and making sure everyone is Okay, I walk into the kitchen seeing the beautiful man standing at the stove and the smell of chocolate in the air. His hair is loose and he changed into some gray pajama sweatpants and a black tank top which shows off all of his arm and back muscles.

"Everyone okay?" I take a seat on top of the counter and take my hair out of the tie "mhmm" he hands me a hot cup and I sigh "How´s Isabella doing?" I take a sip and lick my lips

"Scared. So is Alexei he thinks he ruined her life. I don't know what I should say to him. Her Yes, him No. Can you talk to him? You know man to man. Father to son. He needs you" he parts my legs and steps in between them, taking the cup out of my hands and pecking my lips

"I'll go talk to him" he places his forehead on mine and closes his eyes "I love you" I peck his lips again "I love you more. Now go talk to him" then he walks out of the kitchen with two cups of hot chocolate, leaving me to watch his glorious backside.

* * *

 _Dimitri's POV_

"Hi, can I come in" I say as I walk into Alexei´s room. He´s sitting on his bed with his head in his hands and silent tears running down his face. He´s quick to wipe them away and drying his hands on his pants "Yeah sure, come in" I take a seat next to him and hand him the cup, he gives me a weak smile "Thanks" "It's no trouble. Where´s Isabella?"

"It's no trouble. Where´s Isabella?"

"With Ally. They're watching a movie in her room, to get her mind off things, just for tonight." He takes a deep breath and looks up at me "Dad?"

"Mmhhm"

"What am I going to do? I´ve ruined her life. Christian hates me and I just don't know what to do. Tell me, what am I supposed to do?" I take the cup from his shaking hands and place it on the nightstand

"You listen to me Alexei, you did not ruin her life and you did not ruin your own. This might not be the best time for a baby, but we´ll make it work. I know I haven't been there for you all these years and I'm certainly not the father of the year, but I'm here now and so is your mother." His hands are still shaking but he looks up at me

"I'm scared dad. What if I screw this up?"

"Why do you think you're going to screw this up?" He runs a hand through his hair "I have no idea how to be a dad." I smile "Neither do I" that makes him chuckle a little "You're doing good"

"Thank you Alex" he smiles and sighs "I just can't believe I did this to her "

"You do know it takes two right?" I think he´s blushing

"I just wanted to make sure you know that we're here for you. Both of you, whenever you need us Okay" before he can reply the door opens and Isabella walks in

"Ohh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt I'll come back later" I stand up "No it's fine. You two should get some sleep. I'll see you both at breakfast" I'm about to walk out "Thank you dad. For talking to me"

"Anytime"

* * *

 _Alexei´s POV_

"You okay?" I'm pushed out of my train of thought "Yeah, how about you?" She hugs herself and looks down at her toes "Just tired"

I walk over to her hand bring her into a hug and she wraps her arms around my waist "Let's go to bed" I kiss the top of her head and then we climb under the covers and I pull her close to me, her back to my chest. I place my hand on her stomach and she places hers over mine. I can feel tears falling on my arm that's under her head and the small shaking of her body in my arms.

"Hey, It's going to be Okay." she nods but doesn't stop crying so I pull her even closer to me and stroke her head until she stops and begins to doze off and before I know it I can hear soft snoring and her chest rises and falls in soft breaths.

"We're going to be Okay" I think I'm trying to convince myself more than her.


End file.
